Lover's Rock
by Kawille
Summary: HGDM. Voilà ce que ca donne quand on met une Hermione et un Draco sous le même toit, juste au dessus d'un café ou pleins de concerts de rock s'y déroulent... Cheers !
1. Chapter 1

Il faut savoir avant de lire cette fiction qu'elle ne prend presque pas en compte les histoires HP, j'y ai fais pas mal de modification a ma sauce, en esperant que cela vous plaise. Et que ceux qui n'aiment pas le couple Hermione/Draco peuvent changer de page de suite.

De plus les personnages appartiennent a J.K.Rowling, seul l'imagination est de moi.

Cheers !!

* * *

Lover's rock

-Hermione, 25 ans, barwoman au hard rock café de Londres dans le monde moldu, célibataire depuis peu, 1 enfant de 3 ans.

-Draco, 25 ans, profite de la richesse de sa famille, célibataire depuis peu aussi, sans enfant.

Hermione, comme tous les matin, se lève à 11h depuis que son petit Théo est chez la soeur de son père.

En effet Hermione avait 20 ans lorsqu'elle rencontra Brian, chanteur guitariste et leader d'un groupe de rock. Elle tomba folle amoureuse de lui, et la 2ème année qui suivit cette rencontre, Hermione tomba enceinte. Brian etait tout excité a l'idée d'avoir un bébé, Hermione etait deja plus sceptique : le groupe de son mec prenait de plus en plus d'assurance et de notoriété, que ce passerait-il s'il devait faire des concerts autre part que dans le pub en face de chez elle? Et ce dont elle redoutait le plus arriva, le groupe de rock enchainait les concerts, les uns après les autres, et toujours dans une ville différente. Hermione, ne voulant pas le suivre a cause de sa grossesse, accoucha seule à Londres, pendant que Brian etait sur scène a Los Angeles ou ailleurs. Hermione ne pouvait plus accepter cette situation. Alors un jour où Théo avait 6 mois, Hermione décida qu'elle ne pouvait continuer ainsi, elle aimait Brian mais pas au point de tout quitter pour le suivre partout sur ses tournés, surtout avec un bébé en bas age. Elle quitta Brian, se retrouvant alors dans la chambre au dessus du café dans lequel elle travaillait, a élever son fils seule. Brian n'en restait pas moins son père, et il venait régulièrement le voir. Il le prenait même plus d'un week end, pour qu'Hermione puisse enfin respirer, Théo se retrouvait alors chez sa tante, soeur de Brian, qui elle, suivait son frère partout. Hermione n'etait pas trop en accord avec ca, mais elle était quand même soulagée, cela lui otait un poid de la poitrine. Depuis, Théo a 3 ans, et Hermione travaille dans le café ou le groupe de Brian a fait ses premiers vrai pas dans le monde du rock. Elle vit juste au dessus, un appartement pas très grand, mais avec le nécessaire pour elle et son fils.

« Hermione !! » Cria une vois féminine

« Quoi ? » Cria Hermione à son tour

« Descend s't'plait, on doit faire les derniers préparatif pour ce soir !! »

« Mais putain, j'me suis couchée il y a à peine 5h !! A cause du vieux shnock qu'etait bourré au bar, comme par hazard, le soir ou c'est moi derrière le comptoir, à croire qu'il me suit celui là !! »

« Descend merde ! » reprit la femme de plus belle

« Ca va, j'arrive » Grogna-t-elle.

Hermione etait encore habillée comme le soir même, elle enleva a toute vitesse ses vêtements, les accrocha manuellement a une corde a linge, comme elle le fait depuis qu'elle travaille au milieu de la fumée, et prend son febrèz pour en vaporiser ses affaires. Se retrouvant alors en boxer et soutif, elle mit son t-shirt favori orné de la langue des Rolling Stones et enfila par dessus une vieille salopette trouée un peu partout. « Qu'est-ce que j'm'en fou, y aura pas de star pour me juger ce matin !! » pensa-t-elle. Elle ouvre la porte de sa chambre et en se trouvant sur le palier cria :

« Voilà j'arrive, putain t'es chiante Lin quand même... » soupira Hermione

« Moi aussi je t'aime » lui lance cette dernière.

Lin est aussi une sorcière, tout comme Hermione, mais elle vient de France, elle est venue a Londres pour s'évader et surtout éviter son ex. Lin est musicienne, elle touche à tout, c'est pourquoi elle a reussi a travailler au hard rock café. Dans quel circonstance on l'a embauchée? Un soir de concert, le groupe qui devait passé le soir même, eu un petit problème, le guitariste et leader du groupe, sur un coup de tête, vira le batteur. Hermione, qui etait l'organisatrice de ce concert, ne savait plus quoi faire. Pas mal de monde etait venu d'assez loin pour ce concert, et ils avaient tous payés leur entrée. Hermione, a 10 minutes du concert, etait deseperée, elle se réfugia dans les toilettes pour pleurer, et c'est là qu'elle rencontra Lin, cette dernière entendit Hermione et lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait. Hermione lui expliqua son problème et Lin lui dit alors qu'elle pouvait jouer a la place du batteur si le leader du groupe l'acceptait. Et le guitariste accepta, car il trouva Lin bien mignonne. Le concert fut un succès. Lin revenait souvent au hard rock café, juste pour discuter avec Hermione avec qui elle tissa un début d'amitié. Mais un jour Lin lui annonca qu'elle devait partir car elle n'avait plus les moyens de vivre ici. C'est alors qu'Hermione eu une idée : Lin serait l'assistance d'Hermione pour la préparation des concerts. Elle aurait pour rôle de tester les groupes pour savoir s'ils conviendraient au café car elle avait cette connaissance de la musique qu'Hermione n'avait pas. Lin habitat alors dans la chambre en face d'Hermione, elle s'occupait beaucoup de Théo et entreprit même d'apprendre à Hermione de jouer de la guitare et elle voulait absolument que Théo soit batteur plus tard, en plus d'être un grand sorcier. Lin se retrouva très rapidement etre la meilleure amie d'Hermione et la marraine de Théo. Lin changeait très souvent de copain, tous plus rockeur les uns que les autres, contrairement à Hermione qui etait resté celibataire depuis Brian. Mais en ce moment, Lin sortait avec son patron...

« C'est quoi ce look ? T'as trop l'air d'une looseuse comme ca !! » s'écria Lin en voyant débarquer Hermione.

« J't'emmerde Lin, c'est mon t-shirt préféré et c'est la salopette de quand j'trainais encore dans l'autre monde, après ma 7ème année, tu sais très bien que j'ai vécue pleins de bonne chose avec cette salopette, elle me porte chance, elle m'a porté jusqu'ici!! »

« Ouai ca va, abrège, t'aurais pu mettre quelque chose de potable quand même, d'habitude quand tu la met, c'est pour trainer, là tu bosses ma vieille »

« Rho, ca va on va pas rencontrer de star il me semble » soupira Hermione

« N'en soit pas si sure » lanca Lin en tirant la langue

« Quoi ? Merde, j'espère pour toi que personne ne me verra comme ca. Tu m'aurais prévenue quand meme?! » lui cria Hermione

« Heu... »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement

« C'est fermé, cria Hermione, putain vous savez pas lire? » cria Hermione sans regarder qui venait d'entrer.

« Ah bah super accueil merci !! Vous m'dites si je dérange ?! » répondit l'homme.

« C'est pourquoi ? » Lanca Hermione, tout en lacant ses converses et toujours sans lever les yeux vers l'inconnu.

« Des renseignements ... » reprit ce dernier

« Lin tu t'en occupes ? J'vais ranger un peu le bar »

« S'tu veux, lacha Lin, t'as tord il est sexy ce mec » souffla-t-elle

« M'en tape, j'te l'laisse » Marmonna Hermione

Hermione lanca un coup d'oeil vers l'inconnu « c'est vrai qu'il a pas l'air mal » pensa-t-elle. «Il me rappel quelqu'un d'ailleurs, des cheveux blond comme ca, dommage que je n'ai pas bien vu son visage.» Hermione se dirigea vers la bar et commenca à remettre de l'ordre.

«Putain, marre de ses mégots, vivement que l'on accepte cette loi contre le tabac dans les lieux public » Dit elle tout haut.

« A qui l'dites vous !! En plus ces petite choses, ca vous crame une veste, un jean, sa pique les yeux et sa pue !! » dit une voix d'homme

Hermione ne se retourna pas, elle reconnue la voix de son patron, Blaise Zabini. Il est le patron du hard rock café. A ses débuts dans son boulot, Hermione etait sceptique a l'idée de travailler pour le meilleur ami d'un mec qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Mais c'etait avant qu'elle ne connaisse réellement Blaise, il avait en fait des parents moldus, et c'est son père qui tenait le café. Il prit Hermione sous son aile car il l'aimait bien, deja a l'époque de Poudlard, mais il n'avait jamais osé lui parler à cause de Draco. D'ailleurs Draco remonta un peu dans l'estime d'Hermione, jamais elle n'aurait pensée qu'un sang pure aurait un sang de bourbe pour meilleur ami !! Blaise avait été amoureux d'Hermione au tant de Poudlard, mais celle-ci lui avoua qu'elle le considérait comme son frère et Blaise en etait satisfait, depuis il sortait avec Lin et etait très amoureux d'elle, seuleument Lin ne s'en rendait pas encore compte.

« Alors mettez un panneau : "interdit de fumer dans mon putain de café, pour le bien être de ma meilleure employée" » Ironisa Hermione sans se retourner vers son patron.

« Tu rigoles? Tu veux que je fasse faillite? » repondit Blaise en souriant

Hermione se retourna d'un coup et lanca le torchon qu'elle tenait pour laver le comptoire sur la figure de Blaise. Elle lui lanca un clin d'oeil avant de lui tourner le dos de nouveau et d'entamer son essuyage de verre a cocktails.

« Dis moi Hermione, tu ne serais pas un peu tendu ? »

« Si, Théo est partit hier avec son père, j'me fais un peu de souci. Mais ca va mieux aller ce soir, j'adore le groupe qui passe, j'espère passer une bonne soirée, même si je suis encore au bar »

« Désolé Hermione mais je ne te vois pas rouiller au vestiaire et je ne te vois pas non plus comme vigile, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... En parlant de ce soir, j'te laisse ta soirée, va faire un tour ou je sais pas !! »

« Merci Blaise, mais j'peux pas me permettre, j'ai besoin de mon salaire !! »

« C'est pour la maison, au lieu d'me bourrer parce que Lin drague tous les mecs, j'm'occuperais du bar à ta place. »

« Merci Blaise, vraiment !! » Répondit Hermione avec un grand sourir, « Et ne t'inquiète pas, Lin t'aime vraiment beaucoup, mais elle est encore un peu jeune et pas assez mûre pour le s'en apercevoir. »

«File de là » dit Blaise en la remerciant de la main. « Et change toi avant de quitter le café s'il te plait, j'veux pas qu'on te voit comme ca, j'vais perdre de la notoriété moi !! » lui balanca Blaise.

Hermione lui fit un "Fuck" avec sa main et partit à l'arrière du bar. Elle remonta dans sa chambre et commenca a faire le tri dans toutes ses affaires : vêtements, livres, cd, dvd...

A l'étage en dessous, Lin discutait avec l'inconnu. Ils s'etaient installés sur le canapé au fond de la salle de concert. Lin, tout en parlant, triait des documents. L'inconnu lui jouait avec un médiator. Le patron fit une entrée fracassante, par le devant de la scène en lancant un :

« Hey !! Mais que me vaut cet honneur toi ?!! »

« Tu le connais ? » Demanda Lin a Blaise

« Evidement que je le connais, c'est mon meilleur pote, enfin si ca l'est toujours... » Cria Blaise

« Bon bah alors j'vous laisse, j'ai a parler a ton emplouée préférée, pour ce soir » Dit Lin a son patron.

« Je lui ai laissée sa soirée, et ce n'est pas ma préférée, tu sais que c'est toi » lui répondit Blaise

Lin quitta le canapé, fit un signe de main a l'inconnu, s'avanca vers Blaise et l'embrassa furtivement avant de partir définitivement de la salle. Pendant ce temps, l'inconnu s'etait levé. Blaise hésita un instant et lui ouvrit ses bras. L'inconnu hésita aussi un moment et finalement, rencontra les bras de son ami pour l'enlacer. Une fois séparé, les deux hommes s'assirent sur le même canapé que précédement.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Pourquoi n'ai-je plus eu de nouvelle depuis tout ce temps? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens? Et pourq... »

« Et doucement !! Une question a la fois !! » l'interrompit l'homme.

« Désolé, j'suis si content que tu soit là, tu me fais vraiment plaisir en venant du coté moldu, je sais a quel point tu n'aimes pas ca » Dit Blaise, visiblement ému par cette rencontre.

« J'aime de plus en plus cet endroit je dois dire, je viens souvent ici depuis plus d'un an, mais je n'ai jamais osé me présenter a toi, je restais toujours ici, sur ce canapé, a réfléchir et a ecouter la musique. Tu ne vas pas le croire mais je me suis mis au rock, et je fais même de la guitare mon vieux, ouaip, de la gratte !! Et aujourd'hui j'ai pris mon courage a deux mains et me voilà. J'ai vraiment changé depuis le bahut! » dit l'homme

« Draco si tu m'entend, sort de ce corp !! » dit Blaise en explosant de rire « Et pourquoi viens tu me voir? » demande Blaise

« Mes parents comptent couper les ponts avec moi, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi mec, il me faut un toit et un boulot, et le plus vite possible. Je sais que ce n'est pas sympa de ma part de venir comme ca, mais tu sais que je ne le ferais pas si c'etait pas important... » dit Draco

« Aie aie aie, pour le toit c'est pas un problème, mais pour le boulot, appart ce soir je vois pas vraiment... Mais j'te laisserais pas dans la merde Draco, tu pourras loger ici le temps qu'il te faudra. J'te laisse ma chambre, j'irais dormir avec Lin, si elle m'accepte, sinon chez mon autre employée, si elle aussi veut bien de moi !! » Ironisa Blaise

« T'es entourée de fille toi ! D'ailleurs elle est mignonne ta Lin !! » Lanca Draco avec un clin d'oeil.

« Oui t'as vu, et toi alors? T'as une relation? »

« Non j'suis de nouveau célibataire, mes parents voulaient me marier avec Pansy, c'est pour ca que j'me suis engueulé avec eux, et qu'ils me coupent les vives... Deja que j'ai du supporter de vivre avec elle pendant 3 ans, elle commencait a se douter de quelque chose quand à chaque fois qu'elle voulait faire l'amour je lui donnais une excuse bidon !! »

« Ah, je te comprend mon pauvre vieux, bah écoute viens je vais te montrer tes appartements !! »

« Merci Blaise, t'es vraiment un pote. »

Ils se levèrent tous les deux du canapé, Blaise avanca la premier en direction de l'escalier quand il pensa d'un coup a Hermione. «Merde, ils ne peuvent pas se voir ses deux là, il faut absolument que je fasse quelque chose pour ne pas qu'ils se voient !! »


	2. Chapter 2

... Ils se levèrent tous les deux du canapé, Blaise avanca la premier en direction de l'escalier quand il pensa d'un coup a Hermione. «Merde, ils ne peuvent pas se voir ses deux là, il faut absolument que je fasse quelque chose pour ne pas qu'ils se voient !! » ...

« Heu... attend moi ici 5 petites minutes Dray, il faut que je vérifie un truc en haut » dit Blaise, a motié inquièt.

« Ca marche » répondit Draco

Blaise coura vers les chambres et toqua a la porte d'Hermione, personne. Il vit alors un petit mot : "Voilà je suis partie, j'suis allée faire un tour dans Londres, je ne sais pas quand je reviens, surement demain matin, j'vais essayer de faire un tour chez mes parents, souhaite moi bonne chance, et encore merci". « De rien » pensa Blaise. Il redescend alors les escalier et cria a Draco qu'il pouvait monter. 2 minutes plus tard, Draco etait en haut, Blaise lui fit visiter, la salle de bain commune, la cuisine commune, les 3 chambres. Il lui montra alors sa chambre et lui dit ou poser ses affaires. Dans le couloir qui menait aux escaliers, Blaise poussa un jouet d'enfant mécaniquement.

« C'est quoi ca ?! » demande Draco très etonné « T'as des gosses ? »

« Mais non c'est a Herm... heu... mon autre employée » répondit Blaise, mal a l'aise (ca rime !!)

« Mais elle a quel age pour avoir un gosse? Et puis c'est pas un endroit pour élever un enfant si ? » demanda Draco

« Ecoute c'est un peu particulier, en aucun cas t'as le droit de juger cette fille !! Et non ce n'est pas une vieille, elle a notre âge, c'est à dire 25 ans » s'énerva Blaise

« Oulà du calme, j'suis désolé si je t'ai vexé. Au contraire j'suis content qu'il y ai un gosse, j'adorerais jouer avec lui !! » lâcha Draco.

« Ca, ca m'etonnerais » pensa Blaise. Et tous les deux s'en allèrent vers le bar. Blaise lui fit alors visiter son café, les toilettes publiques qu'il faudrait laver assez régulièrement, le vestiaire, la salle d'employé (qui est toute petite), la salle de concert, la scène, les backstages, et pour finir le comptoire. Blaise lui proposa alors s'il voulait bien l'aider gratuitement le soir, et Draco accepta tout de suite s'en rechigner le fait qu'il ne sera pas payé. Blaise lui expliqua alors le fonctionnement du bar : ne pas servir d'alcool aux mineurs, même s'ils insistent et payent plus, comment se servir de la pression pour les bières, où sont les glacons, les alcools, les jus de fruits, limonades et autres. Il lui expliqua qu'il aura surement plus besoin de lui en tant que vigile ou en surveillance de vestiaire qu'en barman car il avait deja une très bonne employée au bar. Blaise savait que si Draco etait au vestiaire, il ne verrait pas Hermione. Draco accepta avec joie ce qui déstabilisa Blaise. « Il a vraiment beaucoup changé »Pensa-t-il. « En tout cas il faut absolument que j'en parle a l'un des deux avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent face à face »,

« Ca va pas Blaise? T'as l'air songeur? » demande Draco a moitié inquièt.

« Bon d'accord Draco il faut que je t'avoue un truc. Mon autre employée avec l'enfant, bah c'est Hermione, Hermione Granger, du bahut... » sur ces paroles, Blaise s'arreta de respirer quelques secondes et attendait la réaction de Draco.

« Ah... Alors je comprendrais si tu refuses de me loger ici » répondit simplement Draco

« Quoi ? Tu t'effacerais aussi facilement? Mais j'veux vraiment t'aider Draco !! »

« Tu sais, moi ce ne me ferais absolument rien de travailler avec elle. Et même si c'est son enfant, j'aimerais tout de même bien jouer avec lui. Mais je ne veux pas que ce soit elle qui parte parce que je suis là, tu comprends? On dirait bien qu'elle a encore plus de problème que moi alors... »

« Tu as vraiment beaucoup changé Draco. En ne t'en fais pas, tu es mon amis et je veux que tu restes, on trouveras une solution, surtout si tu es prêt a faire des concession, comme ne jamais la croiser par exemple.»

« Bien sur Blaise !! Pas de problème, merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu fais. Bon je vais dans l'autre monde chercher quelques affaires et je reviens déposer tout ca. Quand est-ce qu'elle revient, pour ne pas que je la croise? » demande Draco

« Je ne sais pas, elle rentre demain donc tu as le temps » dit Blaise avec un clin d'oeil et un geste de la main qui veut dire "dégage de là maintenant".

Draco poussa la porte de sortie tout en remettant sa cape sur ses épaules. Blaise le regarda partir quand des bras viennent l'enlacer. C'etait Lin, qui, tel que la connait Blaise avait due tout écouter depuis le début. Blaise entraina Lin avec lui sur le canapé et commenca a la bisouter. Lin souriait de plus en plus et a un moment ne put s'empecher d'éclater de rire. Blaise lui lanca un regard d'etonnement et Lin lui répondit en l'embrassant de plus bel. Quand un bruit sourd les arreta dans leur action.

« Merde, j'savais que j'allais vous trouver dans une position comprometante, j'aurais jamais due revenir si tôt !! » s'écria Hermione

« Tu fous quoi là ? » S'etonna Blaise

« Bah merci, super accueil » Rigola Hermione « J'ai décidé de rouiller ici fnalement, mes parents sont partis en France, j'avais oublié, et comme il ne fait pas beau, je n'ai même pas envie de me promener au parc »

Sur ces paroles, Hermione traversa la salle sans lancer un seul regard aux deux tourteraux. Elle monta très rapidement les escalier et rentra précipitament dans sa chambre. Elle lanca son sac sous son bureau de chambre, prit le doudou favori de son fils, le porta a son coeur et se jeta sur son lit tout en serrant la petite peluche. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Hermione s'essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche mais ne répondit rien à la personne se trouvant derrière la porte. L'inconnu frappa de plus bel. Hermione posa le doudou dans le parc de son fils et se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Elle avait toujours les yeux bouffit par les larmes quel venait de verser.

« Quoi? » lanca-t-elle méchament

C'etait Lin, voyant son visage tout brouillé, Lin la prit dans ses bras et la poussa gentiment pour rentrer dans la chambre. Lin ferma la porte et enmena Hermione avec elle vers le lit, ou elles s'assirent. Lin se leva, prit le doudou qu'Hermione avait posé dans le parc de Théo quelques minutes plus tot et lui tendit. Hermione le prit timidement et le remit près de son coeur, les larmes coulaient de nouveau. Lin et Hermione restèrent comme ca une bonne dizaine de minutes quand l'une d'entre elle décida de stopper ce silence.

« Ecoute Hermione, je vais demander a Blaise de ne pas travailler aujourd'hui non plus et on va se balader, ok ? En plus tu dis n'importe quoi il fait un soleil magnifique dehors ! Et au fait je voulais te demander, t'as croisé personne en venant au café? Comme une personne que tu ne voulais pas voir ou je sais pas? » questionna Lin

« C'est quoi ses sous entendus Lin ? Non je n'ai croisée personne. Mais je suis d'accord pour sortir d'ici. Je n'en peux plus je vais exploser... »

Lin prit encore une fois Hermione dans ses bras et celle ci lui rendit son étreinte. Lin leva Hermione, lui prit le doudou des mains et le posa sur la table de chevet. Elle quitta la chambre suivit de près par Hermione. Elles descendirent les escaliers bruyament ce qui fit exploser de rire Hermione. Blaise les regardait amusé et alla embrasser gentiment Hermione sur le front et Lin sur la bouche. Il leurs fit un clin d'oeil en continuant de les regardé amusé. Lin ouvrit la porte de sortit à Hermione comme une vrai gentlewoman et Hermione la remercia avec une petite courbette. Et leur fou rire reprit de plus belle. Les londonniens qui passaient devant elle a ce moment les prirent pour des folles, ce qui etait plus ou moins le cas.

Dans un premier temps, Lin enmena Hermione dans le plus grand magasin de jouer du monde, et Hermione craqua sur une peluche en singe pour l'homme de sa vie qu'est Théo. Lin, elle, acheta une mini batterie pour son filleul. Hermione lui précisa que c'etait pour les 4/5 ans et que Théo n'en avait que 3 mais Lin lui précisa a son tour que son fileul etait très en avance pour son âge et qu'il allait devenir le plus grand, le plus fort, et le plus beau de tous les batteurs du monde entier.Hermione lui précisa et le plus intelligent aussi ce qui redonna un coup de pouce a leur fou rire. Ensuite Hermione voulait s'acheter une nouvelle paire de converses car celle qu'elle avait etait toute trouée, Lin approuva. Hermione prit des converses avec le drapeau de l'angleterre sur le coté, Lin lui demanda si elle pourrait les lui prendre de temps en temps et Hermione acquiesa. A la sortie du magasin, les deux filles allèrent s'assoir dans un parc près du hard rock café, là ou Hermione mit ces nouvelles basket. Une fois debout avec ses nouveau "pieds", Lin les lui écrasa pour lui salir le devant. Hermione rigola et la remercia pour ce magnifique baptème. La nuit commencait a tomber et Hermione voulait rentrer. Lin lui demanda de l'attendre un instant sur ce banc, elle devait passer un coup de file. Hermione accepta.

« Blaise, on peut rentrer c'est bon? On est dans le parc juste a coté donc on arrive dans 2 minutes. » demanda Lin inquiète.

« Oui il est deja arrivé, on est dans les backstages, dépêche toi quand même, et fais en sorte qu'elle monte directement dans sa chambre » répondit Blaise

« Ca marche mon chéri, a toute !! »

Lin rejoignit Hermione qui l'attendait en admirant ses nouvelles converses. Quand Lin lui fit un petit signe de la main qui voulait dire : "on y va", Hermione sa leva et prit la main de Lin. Toutes deux marchèrent en direction du café. Le coeur de Lin s'accélérait plus elle approchait de l'entrée du café. Arrivées devant, c'est Hermione qui poussa la porte en la tenant pour Lin. Lin fut soulagée et tira Hermione par la manche en direction des escaliers. Mais Hermione ne se laissa pas faire.

« Pas si vite, j'veux voir Blaise, pour le remercier de ce qu'il m'a fait !! » dit Hermione en faisant les gros yeux a Lin

« Mais il a dû aller chercher les commandes pour ce soir, allez vient te coucher tu dois te reposer avant le concert, comme ca tu pourras venir le voir et pour une fois on sera dans la fosse, ca faisait un moment !! » conseilla Lin

« T'as raison, tu le remercieras pour moi » soupira Hermione.

« C'est pas un problème ca, ma petite Hermione » dit Lin en rigolant et en faisait un petit clin d'oeil a Hermione qui etait amusé par sa réaction.

Lin poussa Hermione vers le haut des escalier. Hermione monta les marches jusqu'à sa chambre et s'enferma dedans pour dormir. Lin de son coté soupira.

De leur coté, Blaise et Draco attendaient que Lin vienne les voirs pour leur dire que la voix etait libre. Blaise, stressé, jouait avec le rideau de la scène. Draco, lui aussi stressé jouait encore avec son mediator rouge sang. Aucun des deux ne parlaient. Quand Lin apparut par la porte des VIP, Draco fit tomber son mediator, cette dernière en rigola mais Draco lanca un regard noir a Blaise qui etait mort de rire. Blaise s'en excusa.

« Plus que 2h30 avant le concert », commenca Lin, « Vous allez faire comment pour ce soir? Hermione compte bien etre présente en tout cas !! » finit Lin.

« Je sais Lin, je comptais mettre Draco au vestiaire mais figure toi que cette apres midi Julia m'a appelé et m'a dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas remplacer Hermione au bar, alors je vais devoir l'y mettre... En espérant que qu'Hermione n'est pas soif, et je compte sur toi pour ca !! » réplique Blaise

« Non mais tu n'as qu'a y aller toi au bar !! Ou embaucher quelqu'un je sais pas !! » s'enerva Lin

« Tu ne comprends pas Lin, je suis OBLIGE. J'ai vraiment retourné tout ca plusieurs fois, et c'est toujours le même résultat... Mais tu sais, même si Hermione s'approche du bar, c'est pas dit que ce soit Draco qui la serve, ca peut etre toi, ou avec de la chance, elle ne le reconnaitra même pas !! » rétorqua Blaise.

« Et puis, j'sais bien que j'arrive comme ca à l'improviste, mais j'suis pas completement stupide, je saurais avoir un minimum de tacte et faire face à ce problème. » dit lentement Draco.

Tous les troix continuèrent leur discution quand le craquement des escaliers retentit. Tout le monde su figea et Draco fut le premier a réagir, il courut se cacher derrière le rideau rouge, mais oublia son mediator sur la table basse près des autres. Hermione apparut et leva un sourcil en voyant Blaise et Lin la regarder comme si c'etait une attraction.

« Bah quoi ? » demande Hermione hébété

« Non rien » répondit le jeune couple ensemble.

Hermione se rapprocha de Blaise et le serra dans ses bras en lui murmurant un merci dans le creux de l'oreille. Lin lui caressa son dos et partit en direction du bar. Elle montra l'horloge du doigt a ses amis et leur faisant comprendre qu'il fallait s'activer. Et elle disparut derrière le comptoire en leur criant qu'elle allait s'habiller pour draguer. Ce qui fit enrager Blaise mais Hermione lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle le taquinait. Blaise lui sourit.

« Prête pour ce soir? » demande Blaise gentiment

« Tout a fait, j'ai même mit mon super t-shirt des sex pistols pour l'occasion, il est peut etre un peu trop jaune fluo mais au moins on me remarquera, qui sait, peut etre que ce soir je vais rencontrer l'homme parfait pour Théo et moi !! » dit Hermione.

« Je l'espère pour toi Hermione, c'est tout ce que je peux te souhaiter pour ton bonheur » s'amusa Blaise. « Allez on va installer les chaises et j'vais te laisser libre ensuite, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, ce soir tu ne t'occupes de rien, et surtout ne t'approches pas du bar » risqua Blaise.

« Pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit de boire?! Merde Blaise t'es pas mon père j'fais ce que je veux !! » cingla Hermione

« Mais tu m'as compris non? Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je ne te voix pas derrière le comptoire a aider ou je ne sais quoi, j'veux te voir dans la fosse voir sur scène s'il le faut » repondit-il.

Hermione lui lanca un regard mauvais et partit vers la première table au fond de la salle et commenca à installer les chaises autours.

Au même moment, derrière le rideau, Draco avait tout entendu de la conversation. Il avait encore le sourire après la réplique cinglante d'Hermione quand elle informa Blaise qu'il n'etait pas son père. La première impression de Draco etait qu'elle avait pas mal changée. Sa facon de parler n'avait rien d'une première de la classe, et ses choix vestimentaires aussi. « Elle a le même t-shirt que moi » pensa Draco. Cette pensée le chamboula un peu... il glissa une partie de sa tête a travers le rideau pour voir si la voix etait libre, mais elle ne l'etait pas, et il risqua un coup d'oeil vers Hermione. Il s'etonna de sa propre pensée « Elle est mignonne ». Mais le rideau coulissa dans un grincement aigue, Draco rentra vite sa tête, son coeur battait a 100km/heure.

Hermione tourna rapidement sa tête, elle ne revait pas : le rideau avait bougé, et pas qu'un peu. Elle se décida d'aller voir par elle même de l'autre coté, peut etre etait-ce Lin qui lui faisait une blague, c'etait bien son genre.

Blaise qui avait vu la scène et qui savait que Draco etait caché derrière le fameu rideau coura vers Hermione en lui demandant d'aller lui chercher un nouveau tablier. Etonnée celle-ci accepta. Hermione quitta les lieux. Blaise courut jusqu'au back stage et dit a Draco de vite monter chez Lin se cacher. Celui-ci coura a son tour vers les escalier, juste a temps avant qu'Hermione ne revienne avec le tablier tout neuf.


	3. Chapter 3

...Blaise courut jusqu'au back stage et dit a Draco de vite monter chez Lin se cacher. Celui-ci coura a son tour vers les escalier, juste a temps avant qu'Hermione ne revienne avec le tablier tout neuf...

« Le voilà, mais c'etait quoi tout sa rafut? On croirait qu'un fantome se cache ici avec tous ses bruits bizarres! » dit Hermione en lancant un regard interrogateur a Blaise.

« Mais non ce n'est rien, ton imagination te joue des tours jeune demoiselle"

" Si tu le dis... Bon j'vais monter me changer et voir ce que fait Lin , je te laisse finir les quelques tables qu'il reste ? " demanda Hermione

" Bien sur, j'peux encore faire ca !! Aller file d'ici avant qu..."

" Avant que rien du tout", coupa Hermione qui allait partir au moment ou son regard se posa sur un mediator. " C'est quoi ca? " Demanda-t-elle en prenant le mediator dans sa main."

" Oh ca, c'est le guitariste de ce soir qui est venu quans vous etiez pas là pour me parler, il a dû l'oublier avant de partir ! " risqua Blaise

" Mais j'croyais que t'etais allé cherche la commande pendant que nous etionz pas là, on est pas partis 3 jours non plus !! " dit Hermione a moitié en colère.

" Non non mais finalement c'est la commande qui est venu a moi, et puis le guitariste est venu entre temps, rho et puis j'ai pas a me justifier, c'est moi le patron !! " lui répondit Blaise un peu déconcerté.

" Je... je suis désolée Blaise, mais ce mediator est de la même marque que ceux de Brian, et... je suis désolé " Mumura Hermione

" Allez file d'ici avant que tu ne me fasses pleurer !! " rigola Blaise

Hermione lui donna une petit coup de poing sur l'épaule et quitta la pièce le regard brouillé de début de larme. Elle grimpa les escaliers 4 par 4 et frappa à la porte de Lin. La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione entra.

" Alors comment tu t'habilles ce soir ? " demanda Hermione à Lin

" J'sais pas, ca m'énerve, et toi ? Tu restes comme ca j'pense non? C'est bien plus classe que tout à l'heure !! " répondit Lin

" Ouai tout pile. Tu veux que j'te prête quelque chose? Appart mes nouvelles converses évidement. S'tu veux j'dois avoir un t-shirt que ma donné Brian de son groupe. Je ne veux pas le mettre car voilà, mais il est vraiment beau... je trouve... " soupira Hermione

" Ouai carément que je le veux !! Manque plus qu'il soit dédicassé et c'est parfait pour m'la péter !! " s'écria Lin

" Il l'est... " murmura Hermione

Lin ne répondit pas et la prit dans ses bras pour la enième fois de la journée. Hermione se sentit alros en sécurité et sourit en enlacant Lin à son tour.

" Merci Lin, je vais te chercher ca de suite !! " lui lance Hermione

" T'es un ange Hermione " dit Lin un grand sourir au lèvre.

Hermione quitta la pièce et alla dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit son armoire et commence a chercher son t-shirt. Une fosi trouvé elle quitta sa chambre. Dans le couloir qui menait de sa chambre a celle de Lin, Hermione passait devant la chambre de Blaise qui etait fermé alors que d'habitude il la laisse toujours entre-ouverte pour que les filles puissent se servir quand elles veulent de son ordinateur etant donné qu'il etait le seul a en avoir un. Elle décida alors de l'ouvrire pour savoir pourquoi elle etait fermé et elle risqua un regard a l'interieur. "Rien" pensa-t-elle "Bizarre, mais passons, il a dû oublier, tout simplement".

Derrière la porte se trouvait Draco le coeur battant. Ce dernier ouvrit sa valise et sortit les affaires qu'il allait mettre el soir même : Une sweat large diabolik avec capuche pour passer incognito, dessous un t-shirt des Clash, un jean levi's taille basse, sa ceinture grise et ses converses army. "Avec sa, même si elle me croise, au moins elle ne me reconnaitra pas" pensa Draco le coeur encore serré.

De son coté, Hermione avait donné le t-shirt a Lin. Lin l'avait enfilé remercia une fois de plus Hermione.

" Au fait j'aime bien ton jean, tu l'as acheté ou ? " demanda Lin a Hermione

" C'est le tiens " Rigola Hermione

" Ouaaah il est trop beau, j'savais pas qu'j'en avais un comme ca " rigola Lin à son tour

" C'est ton dernier ex qui te l'avait ramené d'Amérique j'crois, mais il t'allait pas car a l'époque t'avais plus de cul, alors tu m'l'avais donné " dit Hermione

" Nia nia nia, tu vas me le rendre alors maintenant !! " lanca Lin vexée.

" Bien sur, mais c'est que tout mes jean sont sales à cause de Théo... il aime bien jeter sa nourriture dessus... " soupira Hermione

" Mais c'etait une blague, tu sais bien que mes sappe sont les tiennes Hermione !! Et vice et versa il me semble "

Lin sourit a Hermione.

" Putain t'as vu l'heure, il faut descendre, Blaise vas nous tuer !! " s'écria Lin

Hermione s'activa, elle sortit de la chambre de Lin, passa par la sienne pour se mettre un peu de parfum se maquiller un petit peu et finir sa course par les escaliers. Une fois en bas elel rejoignit Blaise qui n'avait pas totalement finit de ranger le bar.

Pendant ce temps, Draco écoutait par la porte pour savoir s'il pouvait se montrer ou pas encore. Finalement i lresta encore un peu dans al chambre de Blaise. " On viendra me cherche si on a besoin de moi" pensa-t-il.

Lin elle, finissait de se préparer. Une fois finit elle sortit de sa chambre, la ferma et passa chez Blaise car elle savait que Draco y etait caché. Elle ouvrit la porte alors que Draco etait assis par terre a jouer a la petit guitare éléctrique que Blaise avait acheté pour s'entrainer. Lin en fut étonné.

" Tu t'en sors pas mal en guitare. Mais j'suis pas venue pour un concert privé, il faut que tu descendes, le barman doit être le premier avant d'ouvrir, c'est toi qui recevra les premiers clients avant que le concert ne commence. Bien avant le gars des vestiaires. Et oui, tous des pochtrons les gens de nos jours !! " l'informa Lin

" Mais elle va me voir !! " lui lanca Draco

" Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne connais pas Hermione. Avant chaque concert elle a toujours une petite boule au ventre. De l'excitation surement. Du coup elle ne fera même pas attention a toi, elle sera assise sur le canapé et attendra les membres du groupe pour parler un petit moment avec eux. " dit Lin en le rassurant

Draco hocha la tête. "Elle aussi a cette boule au ventre avant chaque concert..." pensa-t-il. Il suivit Lin qui etait deja loin devant. En descendant les escalier, ce dernier abaissa sa capuche "au cas ou". Et se dirigea directement derrière le comptoire alors que Lin, elle, se dirigea vers Hermione. Draco commenca a préparer quelques verre a cocktail vide sur le rebord de son coté du bar, pour ne pas etre débordé le moment venu. Blaise le rejoignit dans les minutes qui suivirent.

" Tu vas avoir trop chaud avec ce gros pull mon pote " lanca Blaise

" Oui mais avec sa, jamais elle ne me reconnaitra " repondit Draco

" Je t'autorise a l'enlever si tu as trop chaud " Prévoya Blaise " Et puis tu sais, tu as les cheveux bien plus long qu'a l'époque, non seuleument tu n'as pas le même style mais en plus ta tête aussi a changée, tu es devenu une vrai bombe sexuel si je peux me permettre ! " rigola Blaise. " Tu sais que même moi je ne t'ai pas reconnu tout de suite" rajouta Blaise

" Ha, tu me rassures beaucoup là " repondit Draco, pas rassuré du tout.

Hermione lancait de nombreux regard en direction du bar. Elle etait curieuse de savoir qui la remplacait. Lin en voyant que Hermione s'interessait beaucoup trop au barman essayait de la divertir. Mais Hermione, trop curieuse, commenca a s'approcher du bar. lin lui courut après.

" Hermione voilà les gars du groupe, vient vite " l'informa Lin

" J'arrives " lui répondit Hermione décue. " Mais j'veux savoir qui me remplace au bar, j'irais tout à l'heure tant pis !! " rajouta Hermione

" J'te conseille pas, il est vraiment pas beau " rassura Lin

" Bah en tout cas il s'habille bien non? Et puis il a l'air sexy !! " rigola Hermione

" Heu... on verra !! Allez viens " rétorqua Lin inquiète.

Lin traina Hermione jusqu'au backstage là ou le groupe se préparait. Hermione un peu stressé mit les mains de ses poches. Elle sentit alors une résistance. Et en retirant sa main elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait gardée le mediator rouge qu'elle avait trouvé plus tôt. Elle se dit qu'elle allait alors le rendre au guitariste puisqu'elle allait leur parler. Hermione s'avanca vers le guitariste en question et lui tenda le mediator sans dire un mot.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " demanda ce dernier

" Bah c'est le mediator que t'es oubliée la dernière fois que t'es venue " répliqua Hermione

" T'es bien mignonne mais ce n'est pas a moi miss !! " rigola le guitariste

Hermione vexée retira sa main et remit le mediator dans sa poche. Elle tourna alors le dos au groupe et décida de boire un bon cocktail bien corcé pour lui remonter le moral.

" Tu vas ou ? " lui demanda Lin

" Me bourrer la gueule " dit Hermione

Hermione marchait d'un bon pas quand Lin la rattrapa par le bras et la tira vers le groupe. Hermione se laissa faire. Puis le groupe entreprit une discussion et Hermione participa vivement, pour le plus grand bonheur de Lin.

Le café laissa entrer ses premiers clients et Draco fut vite débordé par les demandes. Blaise qui devait tout supervisé se sentit mal pour Draco qui n'avait encore jamais fait ca. "Ce n'etait peut etre pas une si bonne idée de le mettre tout seul au bar " pensa-t-il. Pour aider un peu avant le début du concert, Blaise passa de l'autre coté du bar et aida un peu Draco qui en fut très reconnaissant. Il avait a peine commencé le service que deja une horde de fille lui avait demandé son numéro et lui avait offert a boire. Draco avait toujorus poliment refusé mais voyant que les clientes repartait, finit pas accepter avec regret mais toujours avec le sourire. Blaise le regardait content de lui. " C'est sur, ce n'est plus le même !! " reprit-il. Blaise souffla a Draco qu'il allait voir au vestiaire ce qu'il en etait et qu'il allait devoir le laisser un bon bout de temps tout seul. Draco lui fit signe qu'il allait s'en sortir. Les filles n'arretaient pas de lui faire les yeux doux de lui parler et de lui toucher le bras. Il les serva une a une et au bout d'un moment, elles finirent par partir un peu plus loin. " Enfin débarassé, enfin jusqu'a la prochaine fois " pensa-t-il. Il soupira lourdement avant de demander a un client ce qu'il voulait.

" Un monaco et 2 blue lagoon s'te plait " demanda un jeune homme

" J'suis désolé de te demander ca mais, t'es majeure ? " demande Draco un peu confu

" Oui oui il l'est, c'est Mik un habitué " répondit une voix féminine à la place

Draco reconnu la voix d'Hermione et se retourna vite. " Heureusement que j'ai remit ma capuche avant qu'elle n'arrive " se dit-il. Il prépara ses cocktails et donna le tout au jeune homme. Le café se remplissait de plus en plus, bientot il ne pourra plus accueillir personne.

" Tu viens d'arriver et t'as déjà pleins de groupies, alors que moi j'bosse là depuis super longtemps et appart des vieux pervers, j'ai le droit a aucune déclaration !! " rigola Hermione " En tout cas j'ai encore le droit de passer de ton coté non ? " reprit Hermione après une petite pause.

" Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. " risqua Draco

" Mais si, et si Blaise dit quelque chose, je prend toutes les responsabilités " dit-elle.

" Ok, mais fais le tour par derrière, y a trop de monde sinon "

Hermione n'écouta pas et passa par dessus le bar ce qui déclencha quelques paroles déplacés de la part des autres filles, ce qui fit sourire Hermione. Elle commenca alors le service avec une grande habilitée et rapiditée ce qui déstabilisa Draco.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le rideau s'ouvra et le groupe apparut. Ce qui déchargea un peu la masse de gens qui etait autours du bar. Lin présenta le groupe et quitta la scène par les backstage. Elle se dirigea directement dans la fosse pensant y retrouver Hermione.

Hermione servit un dernier verre a un homme.

" Tu ne devrais pas garder ta capuche tu sais, tu vas mourrir de chaud, crois moi " informa Hermione

" Je préfère le garder " répondit Draco

" Mais j'ai l'impression de te connaitre toi, non ? " demanda Hermione

" Non je ne crois pas " fit Draco

Hermione haussa les épaules " Il est bizarre, on dirait qu'il a peur de moi " pensa Hermione. Et sur un coup de tête et pour en avoir le coeur nette, Hermione fit comme si elle allait ranger des bouteilles dans une étagère mais finalement se retrouva derrière Draco et lui tira sa capuche pour voir qui etait ce mystérieux serveur. Draco, étonné se retourna rapidement en face d'Hermione et se re-retourna pour ne pas qu'elle le voit d'avantage. Mais c'etait trop tard.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ca me fait plaisir vraiment. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec la suite... (!!) Zussi je vous demande de m'escuser s'il y a des fautes, je sais que c'est pas très agréable à lire, mais je n'ai pas word correction alors du coup :/. Bonne lecture !

* * *

...Hermione tira sa capuche pour voir qui etait ce mystérieux serveur. Draco, étonné se retourna rapidement en face d'Hermione et se re-retourna pour ne pas qu'elle le voit d'avantage. Mais c'etait trop tard. ...

" Toi ! " cria Hermione

Et Hermione partit de derrière le comptoire pour rejoindre Lin qui s'amusait comme une folle dans la fosse.

C'est le moment que Blaise a choisit pour rejoindre Draco au bar.

" J'suis désolé Blaise, elle m'a reconnue... J'fais mon sac demain matin si tu me permet de rester cette nuit et je pars directement après " s'excusa Draco.

" J'trouve qu'elle a plutot bien réagit " rigola Blaise, mais en voyant la tête de Draco se tu.

Hermione etait furieuse et retrouva très rapidement Lin qui etait en train de slamer sur des gorilles qui en profitait pour la tripoter un peu partout. Lin etait morte de rire jusqu'au moment ou elle vut la tête d'Hermione. Lin demanda a ce qu'on la dépose par terre et elle fut par terre au moins 5 minutes après sa demande. Hermione la tira par le bras pour l'éloigner du bruit.

" Tu étais au courant n'est-ce pas ? " cria Hermione au bord des larmes

" Ah... oui, mais tu sais il est vraiment dans la merde, pire que toi Hermione. Et il a vraiment changé tu sais " dit Lin attristée.

" Ah ouai ? Il a un gosse de 3 ans a s'occuper lui ? Il a un..."

" Ses parents lui ont coupé les vivres parce qu'il a refusé un mariage forcé Hermione..." Coupa Lin

" J'm'en tape..." hurla Hermione qui pleurait pour de bon

Lin dirigea Hermione sur le canapé en fond de salle et vira ses occupants pour faire assoir Hermione.

" Ecoute Hermione je sais que c'est difficile pour toi en ce moment, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour passer tes nerfs sur un peu n'importe qui !! "

" Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est... c'est lui... c'est Draco "

" Et c'est aussi le meilleur ami de Blaise, il ne peut pas le laisser dans la merde. Comprend le Hermione. Et tu sais, c'est pas définitif, dès qu'il trouve un boulot il part d'ici. Tu sais, il a vraiment changé, j'ai entendu un bout de ses paroles et il a dit, je cite "j'suis content qu'il y ai un gosse, j'adorerais jouer avec lui " en parlant de Théo. " rassura Lin

" Jamais il ne touchera Théo. J'accepte de vivre sous le même toit que lui, de travailler avec lui s'il le faut, mais surement pas qu'il touche mon enfant." s'enerva Hermione

" C'est deja un bon pas Hermione. J'suis fière de toi !! Mais dis donc, c'est pas toi qui le trouvait sexy tout à l'heure? "

" Très drôle Lin, très drôle..." marmonna Hermione

" Allez on est là pour s'amuser, il reste encore au moins 20 minutes de cocnert, profitons en !! " cira Lin

Lin tira Hermione par son t-shirt. Et toutes deux partirent en direction de la fosse en dansant en rythme sur le "boum boum" de la batterie. Il fallut 2 titres pour qu'Hermione rigole de bon coeur et Lin etait heureuse de voir Hermione aussi souriante.

De leur coté, Draco et Blaise les regardaient danser.

" Elle est merveilleuse " déclara Blaise

" C'est que t'as d'la chance mon vieux " lui répondit Draco

" Mais non j'parle d'Hermione, bien que Lin soit merveilleuse aussi !! " reprit Blaise.

Draco baissa les yeux. " C'est vrai qu'elle est magnifique " pensa-t-il.

La fin du concert se déroula sans encombre particulière. Draco etait épuisé. Blaise etait repartit aux vestiaires pour aider. Lin et Hermione se déchainèrent tout le concert dans la fosse et sauter comme des folles. Draco c'etait très souvent amusé a les regarder quand il n y avait aucun client au bar. Lin etait allé rejoindre Blaise et Hermione avait disparut de la vue de Draco.

Les gens commencaient a partir du café. Draco essuyait quelques verres propres pour les ranger de nouveau quand une femme d'un certain âge passa derrière le bar. Elle commenca a se frotter a Draco. Elle puait le clope et l'alcool alors Draco la repoussa gentiment mais la femme revenait toujours. Elle commenca a poser ses mains sur le torse de Draco et descendait ses mains de plus en plus bas. Draco essayait de la repousser mais il ne voulait pas lui faire mal.

" Tu veux que je t'aide Eva ? Si t'arretais de traumatiser les p'tits jeunes un peu, ca serait pas mieux ? " dit une jeune femme

" Mais c'est miss Hermione-je-fouine-partout !! " lui lance Eva

Draco en profita pour pousser un peu plus fort la vieille. Il remit ses vêtements en place.

" S'tu veux je partage Hermichou !! " rigola Eva

" Eva, tu sors d'ici tout de suite ou la prochaine fois que j'te vois draguer un mec, j't'appelle maman devant tout le monde " dit Hermione

Eva, outrée, lanca un dernier clin d'oeil a Draco et lui envoya un baiser. Une fois partit, Hermione rejoignit Draco derrière le bar, et sans parler l'aida a nettoyer le bar. Draco posa bruyament un verre.

" Merci, t'etais pas obligée... Laisse j'vais finir. " lui dit Draco

" De rien, ca ma fait du bien d'la remettre en place celle là. Le nombre de fois qu'elle a dragué mon ex... Il fallait bien que je me venge. " lanca Hermione

Sur ses bonnes paroles, Hermione quitta la comptoire et juste avant de disparaitre derrière la porte des escaliers elle lui dit :

" Tu n'es pas obligé de tout finir ce soir, laisse en un peu qu'on est de quoi bosser demain. Juste ferme bien la porte a clef et regarde si personne n'a rien oublié, ca arrive très souvent... Ah, et aussi... Draco, ne part pas a cause de moi... s'il te plait..." dit Hermione

Draco la remercia d'une petit signe de main timide. Hermione lui fit un petit sourire et disparut. Draco soupira. " Comment vais-je pouvoir vivre sous le même toit qu'elle ? " se demanda-t-il. Draco finit de ranger totalement le bar, il ne voulait pas monter tout de suite. Il vérifia la porte, rangea même le matériel du groupe pour qu'ils puissent venir le chercher demain a la première heure.

Blaise, qui savait que Draco n'etait pas monté car sa chambre etait toujours vide, lui demanda ce qu'il faisait. Draco lui répondit qu'il rangeait. Blaise lui dit de venir dormir, que tout le monde rangerait avec lui demain. Draco accepta, il etait vraiment exténué. Ils montèrent les escalier ensemble. Blaise lui souhaita une bonne nuit et disparut dans la chambre de Lin. Draco attendit un moment dans le couloir, devant sa porte. Il repenssa a cette journée et surtout a sa rencontre avec Hermione. Il se décida a rentrer et s'affala sur le lit tout habillé, il s'endormit presque instantanément.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Lin et Blaise les premiers debout. Blaise alla réveiller Draco mais Lin préfera laisser dormir Hermione. Pour une fois qu'elle n'avait pas a s'occuper de Théo pendant plus de 2 jours, elle n'allait pas tout lui gacher. Alors tous les 3 entreprirent de faire le ménage sachant que le café devrait etre prêt et ré-ouvrire ses portes le soir même. Même si ce n'etait pas pour un concert, c'est avant tout un open bar. Draco devait se charger de rendre le matériel au groupe, et de ranger les backstage ainsi que laver le scène. Lin, elle, devait s'occuper du bar, bien que Draco avait fait le plus gros. Blaise, quant à lui, s'occupait de ranger la salle et de la laver, un travail très fatiguant mais qu'il ne pouvait pas donner à Lin car c'etait une file, et ni a Draco car il en avait deja fait pas mal, sachant qu'il fait ca gratuitement. Tout etait propre et net avant les 12 coups de midi. L'heure ou Hermione se leva et les rejoignit. Ils etaient alors tous les 3 autours d'une table en train de sirauter un apéro maison. Hermione alla directement s'assoir entre Blaise et Draco. Draco s'écarta pour lui faire de la place mais Hermione le retint. Lin lui servit du blue lagoon comme aux autres.

" Alors, vous avez fait une bonne recette hier ? " demanda Hermione

" Très bonne, j'ai regardé la caisse et elle m'a l'air bien remplit ! " répliqua Blaise " Je dois dire que notre nouveau barman sait attirer le client !! "

" La cliente tu devrais dire " lanca Hermione en insistant sur le la.

" Alors comme ca Draco, tu te fais draguer par des vieilles " rigola Lin

" Pour mon plus grand malheur " dit Draco

Et la discution s'arreta quelques minutes plus tard, car quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'est Draco qui se leva en premier pour allez ouvrire car tous les autres comatait sur leur chaise. Il se dirigea vers la porte ou l'ouvrit.

" Oui c'est pourquoi ? " demanda poliement Draco avec un grand sourire

" Hermione est là ? " demanda une fille qui, s'en laisser le choix a Draco, entra de force dans le café.

" Jenn ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il y a un problème avec Théo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? " s'inquiéta Hermione sous l'oeil de Draco qui ne comprenait rien.

" Théo va bien, mais il est arrivé un truc de bizarre. Là il est avec son père à l'hotel du coin. Mais Théo... heu... il a bougé un objet... enfin a distance... comme si... comme si... comme s'il l'avait manipulé par la pensée !! " begeya Jenn.

" Ah..." soupira Hermione " Il vaudrait mieux que tu me l'amènes Jenn, s'il te plait "

" Oui, oui, c'est ce que pensait Brian aussi, mais il va falloir que tu viennes le chercher, Brian n'a pas le droit de sortir et je... je n'ai pas... heu... "

" Oui je comprend " la coupa Hermione

Hermione, qui s'etait levé a la vue de Jenn, prit un blouson au passage et demanda a Lin de l'accompagner. Lin refusa, elle avait rendez vous avec un groupe et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'etre en retard. Hermione dirigea son regard vers Blaise qui fit non de la tête.

" Je vais t'accompagner si tu veux " lacha Draco. " J'te paye le taxi " continua-t-il

" D'accord " repondit simplement Hermione sans rechigner.

Et tout deux quittèrent le café laissant Jenn a l'interieur, essouflée. Elle demanda un verre d'eau a Lin qui refusa. " Tu veux, tu payes" laissa sous enttendre Lin. Alors Jenn, écoeurée, quitta le café. Lin fit un légé sourire a Blaise. Tout deux avait tant redouté ce moment, et il arrivait pas vraiment au bon moment.

De leur coté, Draco appela un taxi en sifflant. Un taxi s'arrêta, Draco ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer Hermione puis rentra a son tour. Une fois à l'interieur, Hermione donna le nom de l'hotel au chaffeur qui démarra instantanément. Le voyage se fit en silence. Draco ne savait pas quoi dire a Hermione pour lui remonter le moral et Hermione n'avait pas la tête a discuter, elle etait trop préocupée a se demander ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dire a Brian au sujet de Théo. Une fois arrivé a destination, la taxi s'arreta. Hermione sortie et lanca de la monnaie non-moldue au chauffeur. Draco paiya la chaffeur en livre et s'exscusa à la place d'Hermione pour les " fausses pièces". Quand Draco se retourna Hermione etait deja entrée dans l'hotel. Draco du courir pour la rejoindre, il la retrouva à l'accueil.

" La chambre de Brian s'il vous plais " demanda Hermione

" C'est une suite privé, qui etes vous ? " répliqua la femme d'accueil

" Son ex-femme " répondit Hermione qui commencait a perdre patience.

" Hum... Très bien chambre C13, 3ème étage Mlle "

Hermione repartit sans dire au revoir, suivit de près par Draco. Draco appuya sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur mais Hermione avait deja prit les escalier. Draco la rejoignit en haut sous les yeux étonnés d'Hermione. " Bah quoi, t'es une moldue et tu connais pas les ascenseur ?" pensa Draco. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers le chambre C13. Draco toqua à la porte pour elle. La porte s'ouvra dans les secondes qui suivirent, laissant paraitre la tête de Brian.


	5. Chapter 5

En espérant que la suite vous plaisent a toutes et a tous !!

Enjoy !!

* * *

..."Tous deux se dirigèrent vers le chambre C13. Draco toqua à la porte pour elle. La porte s'ouvra dans les secondes qui suivirent, laissant paraitre la tête de Brian"...

" Ha salut Hermione " dit Brian en se penchant pour lui faire une bise " C'est qui lui ? Ton nouveau mec ? " en montrant Draco du doigt..

" Bonjour, non c'est un ami "

_"Un ami" pensa Draco_

" Je viens chercher Théo" Reprit Hermione

" Ah oui, bah là il dort mais j'vais le réveiller si tu veux"

" Non, je vais le porter, ne le réveil pas le pauvre, il doit etre assez fatigué comme ca. "

" Tu as raison, entre 5 minutes "

Hermione hésita, puis entra. S'arrêta un moment puis recula de quelques pas pour saisir la main de Draco sans le regarder. Draco se laissa entrainer jusqu'a l'interieur de la chambre. Brian s'etait deja affalé sur le canapé et avait reprit sa cigarette. Draco le regarda d'un regard de dégout. " Fumé alors qu'il y a un enfant de 3 aans a coté, n'importe quoi..." pensa Draco. Hermione se dirigea vers une chambre en pensant que Théo y serait. En effet il y etait. Elle le trouva allongé dans un lit double, encore habillé. Draco l'avait suivit, il ne voulait pas rester en présence de " l'autre". Hermione alla pour soulever Théo quand Draci l'arreta.

" Laisse je vais le porter, va appeler un taxi, je ne reste pas une minute de plus en compagnie de ce gars, je te rejoind en bas, dis moi juste ce qu'il faut prendre comme affaire " dit Draco d'une traite

" Mer...Merci. Heu a mon avis Brian n'a pas défait le sac que j'avais préparé, il doit etre par ici "

Hermione trouva le sac bob l'éponge (qui trouvera le clin d'oeil ?) de son fils et le posa sur le lit. Elle quitta ensuite la pièce. Draco l'entendit dire au revoir a Brian et claquer la porte de sortit. Draco mit le sac du petit sur son épaule et prit Théo dans ses bras. Il sortit de la chambre et regarda encore Brian avec méprit.

" Alors c'est toi le nouveau mec de ma Hermione ? " demanda Brian

" Non, je ne suis qu'un ami..." lanca Draco

" Ouai bah j'espère pour toi, t'as pas interet a la toucher, j'te l'dis !! "

" Je n'ai pas d'ordre a recevoir de toi. Tu n'as meme pas été capable de la garder alors que c'est une fille formidable. Sache que si je n'avais pas ton fils dans mes bras, je me serais permit de te donner un bon coup de poing dans ta gueule dont tu te souviendrais longtemps. Fais en sorte que nos chemins de se recroisent pas, c'est un conseil entre nous " dit Draco le plus calmement possible.

" Espèce de..."

Brian voulut se jeter sur Draco, mais ce dernier l'évita et quitta d'un bon pas la chambre. Il claqua la porte mais fit en sorte que cela ne reveille pas Théo. Il prit l'ascensur et lanca un sourire charmeur a la femme de l'accueil pour s'excuser de l'attitude d'Hermione. Cette dernière acquiesa. Draco apercut Hermione qui attendait a coté d'un taxi. Elle ouvrit la porte pour que Draco pote Théo sur la banquette arrière. Hermione la remercia et monta a son tour. Draco lui dit qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place pour lui.

" Je prendrais un autre taxi, rentrez bien "

Il referma la porte du taxi mais Hermione la repoussa un peu.

" Merci " murmura Hermione

Et elle referma la porte. Le taxi démarra. Draco avait une forte envie de remonter et d'aller frapper Brian. Mais sa nouvelle conscience l'en empêcha. Hermione l'aurait apprit d'une facon ou d'une autre et il sait qu'elle n'aime pas la violence. Il se décida d'appeler un taxi. Un taxi s'arrêta et Draco lui demanda de l'enmener au café. Durant tout le temps du trajet, Draco ne pu s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire a Hermione pour essayer de lui remonter le morale et de la rassurer. Une fois son arrivé, il paya le taxi et rentra dans le café. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'Hermione, ni de Lin d'ailleurs. Seul Blaise etait derrière de bar. Il préparait l'ouverture du bar, il faut dire que l'après midi avait passé très vite avec toutes ses péripéties. Sans dire mots, Draco alla se placer derrière le comptoire, rejoindre Blaise et entreprit le nettoyage des rayons, là ou l'alcool coulait quand la bouteille etait mal fermée. Le craquement des escaliers retentit et Draco se tourna du côté de la porte. Il vit Lin apparaitre avec le petit Théo dans les bras. Pas de signe d'Hermione.

" Ce petit chenapan s'est réveillé, et là Hermione se lave pour se soir alors du coup, je m'occupe de se petit bout de chou ! " dit Lin

" Je me demandais, où est le p'tit quand Hermione travaille ? " demanda Draco

" Ah bah ca, c'est toute une organisation mon pauvre. On se débrouille, mais tu sais, à l'heure ou Hermione bosse, il dort Théo. Mais là ca va aller en s'arrangeant vu que t'es là, tu vas pouvoir faire un peu quelque chose !! "

" C'est pas sure qu'elle accepte... " bougonna Draco

" C'est sur qu'au début elle sera septique, mais tu verras elle s'y fera " répliqua Blaise avant que Lin puisse dire quoique ce soit.

Lin alla s'assoir sur le canapé avec Théo. Elle le posa a coté d'elle et prit une guitare pour lui jouer un petit morceau. Draco qui avait finit d'essayer les rayonnages, alla la rejoindre, prit une guitare sèche qui trainait a coté et commenca aussi un petit morceau. Lin, d'abord étonné, s'accorda avec l'air que Draco jouait. Au bout d'une bonne minute, Lin commenca de chantonner sur l'air, Draco sourit tout en continuant de jouer. Théo riait sous l'oeil amusé de Blaise. 2 minutes plus tard, Draco finissa sa gratouille et Lin aussi, par la même occasion.

" C'etait bien comme petite impro non ? C'est toi qui l'a composé ? " demanda Lin

" C'etait bien sympa ouai, et oui c'est de moi " lui répondit Draco

" Ca a bien plut a Théo en tout cas. Dommage qu'Hermione n'etait pas là, elle aurait adoré j'suis sure. On devrait composer un p'tit truc tous les deux a l'occaz', j'ai un bon feeling avec toi ! "

" Quand tu veux, tu as une très belle voix, mais moi je ne chante pas, sauf si tu veux que tout le bar explose et qu'il y ai plein de verre partout... "

Lin rigola et reprit Théo dans les bras. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Blaise. Mais elle revint en arrière et donna Théo a Draco en pretestant qu'elle devait aller parler vite a Hermione. Draco lui fit sous entendre qu'elle aurait pu le donner a Blaise, mais celle-ci etait deja loin. Draco se rétracta, il n'avait jamais porté d'enfant de sa vie, du moins pas depuis très longtemps. Il l'assit d'abord sur ses genoux, hésitant, puis finalement prit de l'assurance. Il lui demanda s'il voulait qu'il lui lise une histoire de magie. Théo accepta avec vigeur et Draco lui compta son histoire, avec des sorciers et de la magie.

De son coté, Blaise souriait. Il écoutait l'histoire de Draco de loin tout en préparant son bar. Il ne restait plus que 1h avant l'ouverture et personen n'etait vraiment prêt a ouvrire. Hermione etait encore très fatiguée, tout lui tombait dessus en ce moment, Lin ne pouvait pas tout faire et Draco avait eu assez de soucis comme ca. Ce soir, Blaise décida de faire une soirée privé de dernière minute. Tant pis pour les gens de passages qui auraient une petite soif. Seul les vrai habitués pourraient rentrer. Blaise cria a Lin et a Hermione de descendre. Il appela aussi Draco. Blaise s'assit autours d'une table ronde, Draco l'y rejoignit avec Théo dans ses bras, une fois assit il assit Théo sur ces genoux. Lin descendit la première suivit de Hermione. Toutes deux se dirigèrent vers la table. En voyant son fils sur les genoux de Draco, Hermione eu un mouvement de recul mais Lin l'a tenait par la main. Elles s'assirent. Tous les 5 etaient alors réunis autours de cette table.

" Alors voilà, j'ai décidé que ce soir on n'ouvrirait qu'aux habitués." annonca lentement Blaise

" Pourquoi ? " demanda Lin étonné

" Car c'est un peu compliqué en ce moment ici, et puis ca nous fera un peude repos a tous !! Ca fait tellement longtemps que l'on a pas fait de pose !! " continua Blaise

" Ce... ce n'est pas a cause de moi quand même ?! " demanda Hermione

" Mais non, trop pas !! " s'exclama Blaise

" En tout cas, j'veux m'occuper du bar ce soir, comme ca vous pourrez vous reposer vous tous. Pas besoin de s'occuper du vestiaire et comme il n'y a pas de concert, ce sera calme. Donc laissez moi m'occuper du bar, j'peux bien faire ca pour toi Blaise. " s'imposa Draco

Blaise accepta cette proposition. Lin etait toute contente, pour une fois elle pourrait passer sa soirée avec son amoureux tranquille. Seul Hermione ne paraissait pas trop enthousiaste. Blaise lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

" C'est Théo... "

" Il n'aura cas passer la soirée avec vous pour une fois " coupa Draco qui le regretta ensuite.

" Oui c'est une bonne idée !! J'interdirais la cigarette Hermione. Laisse venir, peut etre nous fera-t-il une démonstration de ses pouvoirs magique comme ca !! " rigola Blaise.

Hermione réfléchit, hésita, puis accepta la proposition. Blaise se leva brusquement, claqua dans ses mains et annonca à tout le monde qu'il fallait s'activer pour l'ouverture. Même si ce n'est que les habitués, il fallait qu'ils soient prêts. Lin alla chercher la pancarte "soirée privée" et l'accrocha à la porte, avec le "open". Draco posa Théo sur la chaise à bébé que Hermione venait d'apporter. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le bar en lancant un regard amical vers Hermione qui détourna le regard aussitot. Blaise abaissa toutes les chaises par terre pour accueillir les habitués.

" La soirée peut enfin commencer les gars !! Et heu... les filles " annonca Blaise.


	6. Chapter 6

Je suis désolé, mes chapitres sont plutot court je sais, mais j'essaie de couper mon histoire au moment le plus aproprié pour le "suspens". J'espère que vous me pardonnez !! En tout cas, bonne lecture !! Il y a pas mal de noueauté et de changement dans ce chapitre.

* * *

... " La soirée peut enfin commencer les gars !! Et heu... les filles " annonca Blaise.

Les premiers habitués entrèrent dans les 10 minutes qui suivirent l'ouverture. Blaise dû refuser l'entrée de certaine personne mais tout ce passa sans problème. Draco commenca à servir ses coktails, il prenait de l'assurance et Blaise s'en félicita. Hermione jouait avec Théo sur le canapé. Lin retrouva Blaise et l'enmena dans un recoin du café sous l'oeil amusé d'Hermione. Draco discutait facilement avec les clients. Hermione posa Théo dans son mini parc et alla rejoindre Draco près du café parmis les autres habitués.

" Ca va tu gères ? " lui demanda Hermione

" On fait aller. Il y a pas trop de monde donc ca va je m'en sors. Mais j'pourrais te demander de me remplacer 5 min le temps que j'ailles, enfin tu vois..."

" Ha, oui pas de problème. "

" Merci je reviens tout de suite ! "

Draco se déplaca hors du comptoir. Il disparut derrière le mur pour se diriger au coin pipiroom. Pendant ce temps, Hermione s'etait plongée dans une grande discution de politique avec un jeune habitué. Quand Draco revint, il jura que ce jeune homme la draguait et que cette dernière répondait a ses avances. Mais il ecarta cette idée de sa tête. Voyant qu'Hermione s'amusait bien et qu'ainsi le bar ne restait pas sans barman, Draco se décida d'aller voir Théo. Sans connaitre se gosse, il l'avait deja adopté. Il le prit dans ses bras et alla s'assoir sur le canapé. Il l'assit a coté de lui et agrippa la même guitare que précédement. Il commenca a jouer une de ses compos en frodonant une mélodie sans paroles. Puis la présence de l'enfant lui donna des ailes et toute une compo lui vain d'un coup à l'esprit. Draco se dépecha de la jouer, Théo riait comme avec Lin. Draco sourit tout en jouant. Il n'avait pas remarqué que tous les gens du café, mis appart Lin et Blaise, c'etait retourné vers lui. Draco chantonna tout doucement des paroles. Hermione qui le regardait comme tout le monde jura que son fils battait le rythme de la musique avec ses mains. Elle etait comme envouté par le son de la guitare de Draco. Puis a la dernière mesure, Draco remarqua le silence et tous les regards vers lui, il rougit alors un peu et posa maladroitement la guitare sur la côté. Théo aplaudit de ses petites mains et les habitués firent de même en rigolant. Hermione souriant puis se dirigea vers Théo. En allant le voir, elle frola Draco et elle ressentit un légé frisson la traverser. Draco s'excusa et repartit vers le bar ou deux jeunes filles l'y attendaient deja pour lui demander son numéro. Hermione ayant entendu cette demande tendit l'oreille.

" Je n'ai pas le droit de donner mon numéro sur mon lieu de travail, désolé " répondit Draco

Hermione sourit interieurement, elle savait que c'etait faux. Elle aussi avait eu recourt plusieurs fois à cette ruse du boulot, mais elle avait bien donné son numéro a Julian, le jeune habitué. D'ailleurs, que ressentait-elle envers lui ? Hermione posa Théo de nouveau dans son parc, il continuait ed taper dans ses mains en imitant Draco. Hermione lui passa une main dans ses cheveux. A ce moment là, Julian arriva derrière elle et la prit dans ses bras. Sur un coup de tête, et ne pensant plus à rien, Hermione se retourna rapidement vers lui et l'embrassa furtivement. Julian repondit a son baiser par un autre plus profond. Théo arrêta de taper dans ses mains et se laissa tomber sur les fesses puis joua avec ses jouets dans son parc. Hermione se retira des ses bras et le regarda d'un air de dire : " qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? " Et Julian lui répondit par un étreinte. Hermione ne savait plus ou elle en etait.

" Julian, j'ai un enfant, je n'ai plus l'âge de faire n'importe quoi tu sais... " dit Hermione inquiète

" Je sais Hermione, j'suis plus un gosse. "

" Non mais c'est pas la question !! Moi je veux savoir si tu te sens capable d'être toujours disponible, d'arreter de faire la fête tous les soirs avec tes potes, de... "

" Mais putain Hermione prend toi pas la tête !! Moi là, j'ai juste envie d'être avec toi. " la coupa Julian.

Sur ces paroles, Hermione se recula et regarda Julian avec de grand yeux. La larme a l'oeil elle courut jusqu'au bar ou elle s'assit a coté des autres clients. Draco l'apercut les yeux rougit, il vit Julian s'approcher a grands pas mais n'intervint pas. Il tendit l'oreille pour écouter la suite.

" Non Hermione tu ne me comprend pas " reprit Julian

" Laisse moi s'il te plait "

" Hermione ce que je veux dire, et laisse moi allez jusqu'au bout, c'est evident que je suis prêt a faire des concession pour toi et Théo. Mais là tout de suite tu vois, j'pense plutot a nous. On etait bien là tous les deux, et toi tu as voulus chercher les complications alors qu'il n'y en avait pas. Je veux juste être avec toi et Théo, c'est tout. "

Hermione ne répondit pas. Julian posa sa main sur son dos puis le caressa. Hermione se tourna vers lui, les yeux toujours rougit, et l'embrassa gentiment au creux de la bouche. A cette vue, Draco eu un pincement au coeur. Et c'est à ce moment que Lin et Blaise se décidèrent à sortir de leur trou. Lin resta bouche bée devant le nouveau couple et Blaise chercha Draco du regard. Draco parlait avec une jeune femme qui semblait bien interessé par lui.

" Mais on s'est trompé de café ou quoi ? " murmura Lin à Blaise

" Aucune idée, mais je crois qu'il est temps de fermer et de mettre un peu les choses aux clairs ! " répondit Blaise a voix basse.

Lin acquiesa, et monta sur une chaise près du bar pour annoncer qu'ils allaient fermer. Julian supplia Hermione du regard pour qu'il reste, mais celle-ci avait comprit le but de la fermeture du café et lui fit non de la tête avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois. Hermione surprit Draco en train d'écrire son numéro de telephone sur le main de la jeune femme. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, voir Draco avec une fille la genait. 10 minutes plus tard, le café etait silencieux.

" Bon il s'est passé quoi ici ? " s'imposa Lin

" Je n'ai plus le droit de sortir avec qui je veux ? " s'indigna Hermione

" Mais j'croyais que tu voulais pas te lancer dans une relation aussi vite Hermione, c'est toi qui nous l'a dit " s'ajouta Blaise

" C'est... ca m'est tombé dessus d'un coup, j'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir "

Lin croisa les bras et alla voir Draco qui allait laver les verres.

" Et quand c'est LUI (en désignant Draco du doigt) qui drague une cliente vous lui dite rien ?! Alors qu'il est en train de bosser en plus " cria Hermione.

" Mais ou est le lien entre toi et Draco ? " demanda Blaise calmement

" Je... je sais pas... je sais plus. Blaise je suis perdue là, aide moi s'il te plait " s'adoucit Hermione.

Blaise prit Hermione dans ses bras en lui chuchotant des mots gentils. De leur cotés, Lin et Draco parlaient de la soirée. Lin lui demanda pourquoi il avait prit le numéro de cette femme alors qu'elle ne l'interessait pas du tout. Draco lui répondit qu'il n'en savait rien, mais qu'il avait ressentit comme de la jalousie quand Hermione embrassait Julian et que du coup, il voulait faire en sorte qu'elle ressente la même chose enver lui. Draco lui dit tout ca d'une traite sans lever les yeux vers Lin. Cette dernière souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

" Toi, tu as des sentiments envers une certaine Hermione je me trompe ? " risqua Lin le sourir angélique.

" Je ne sais pas, j'ai jamais éprouvé ca, même quand on etait au collège ensemble. Mais elle me déteste. Je vais partir d'ici je crois Lin, ca vaut mieux pour elle et pour Théo."

" Ne part pas. Elle aussi est en train de se découvrir des sentiments envers toi. " le rassura Lin

Draco ne répondit pas. Lin lui donne une tape amical dans le dos et disparut derrière le mur rejoindre son chéri et son amie. Draco resta seul un instant et se mit a penser a Théo. " Il est tout seul !! " pensa-t-il. Draco se dirigea alors vers la pièce en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Hermione etait dans les bras de Lin et Blaise etait a coté en train de la réconforter. Draco sortit Théo de son parc et le prit dans ses bras pour monter le coucher dans sa chambre. Il monta la escalier et déposa Théo dans son lit. Il chercha son doudou et lui donna. Draco avait mal a la tête, il s'assit alors sur la lit d'Hermione et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

Le temps passa, Théo s'etait endormit et Draco n'avait pas vu le temps passer, il etait toujours assit sur le lit. Il n'avait pas enttendu Hermione monter. Cette dernière ouvrit la porte doucement et le vit. Elle fit claquer la porte et Draco sursauta. Il la regarda d'un air méchant et montra le lit de Théo. Hermione se radoucit directement et s'avanca au dessus du lit de Théo pour l'embrasser sur le front. Draco s'etait levé et allait pour quitter la pièce quand Hermione le retint par le bras. Il se retourna, elle le regardait mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. 30secondes passèrent comme ca, et Draco se décida à partir. Il se détacha d'elle, mais juste avant de partir, elle le retint encore. Cette fois-ci, quand Draco se retourna, il vit Hermione qui pleurait. Il n'avait alors plus besoin de paroles pour savoir qu'elle voulait qu'il reste. Il alla donc fermer la porte de la chambre et s'installer avec Hermione sur le lit. Il comptait attendre qu'elle s'endorme pour partir, mais elle lui tenait bien fermement la main. Il dûe alors s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

Ah lalala, si c'est pas mignon tout ca...


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain Blaise réveilla Lin, il lui dit qu'elle pouvait trainer aujourd'hui, il rangerait le bar avec Draco. Sur ce, il l'embrassa et quitta la chambre pour se laver et s'habiller. Il alla ensuite dans la chamvre de Draco pour le réveiller, mais il ne trouva personne. Il courut jusqu'a Lin.

" Lin, putain ! Draco est plus là !! " s'exclama Blaise

" Ah bon ? Il m'avait dit qu'il voulait partir, mais je pensais pas qu'il le ferait !! " répondit Lin étonnée.

" Bah je vais essayer de l'appeler, tu vas réveiller Hermione ? " continua Blaise.

Lin acquiesa et se leva pour aller dans la chambre d'Hermione. Blaise descendit en bas pour essayer d'appeler Draco et commencer a ranger le bar. Lin entra dans la chambre et trouva Hermione endormit avec... Draco. Lin tapa dans ses mains pour les réveiller mais seul Draco réagit en sursautant. En dégageant sa main de celle d'Hermione, celle-ci se réveilla à son tour. Lin les regardait étonnée mais plutot heureuse.

" Je savais bien que tu n'etais pas partit !! " se dit Lin à elle même

" Que... que s'est-il passé ? " demanda Hermione a Draco sans faire attention a Lin

" Rien du tout, tu etais fatiguée alors je t'ai aidée a te coucher, et je suis resté pour, voilà quoi. " répondit Draco

" Ah mais, il ne s'est rien passé ? J'veux dire..."

" Bon bah j'vous laisse, j'vais raconter tout ca a Blaise moi " lanca Lin avant de partir

" Non non, rien que l'on pourrait regretter " ajouta Draco sans avoir écouté Lin

Draco se leva et Hermione s'assit au bord de son lit.

" Ecoute Hermione, je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier... " commenca Draco

" Non mais t'inquiète, c'est oublié "

" Mais, j'ai bien eu le temps de réfléchir hier soir, et j'ai compris... En fait je n'aime pas trop Julian et... " Draco se retourna vers Hermione et la regarda droit dans les yeux. " Non oublie, j'ai rien dit. J'suis content si t'es heureuse. T'es bien assez grande pour choisir avec qui tu seras bien. Sache que si Théo a besoin d'être gardé, je suis là !! " Fini Draco avant de quitter la chambre.

Hermione ne le retint pas cette fois. Elle avait le sourire. Elle prit son téléphone mobil et composa un numéro.

" Allo Julian ? C'est moi. Oui ca va mieux. T'es libre cette après midi ? Très bien ! A tout à l'heure. Je t'embrasse. "

Elle lanca son téléphone sur son lit. Réveilla Théo, le lava et l'habilla et le descendit. Le bar etait deja tout propre. Draco rangeait les derniers verres propres et Blaise et Lin etaient assit autours d'une table a papoter.

" Bonjour !! J'peux vous laisser Théo aujorud'hui ? Je sors ! " demanda Hermione super heureuse.

" Bien sur ma chérie !! " répondit Lin tout aussi heureuse.

Hermione lui donna Théo dans les bras et remonta en courant se préparer.

Pendant ce temps, Draco avait finit de ranger les verres et s'assit avec Blaise et Lin. Il regarda Théo, se leva et prit la guitare toujours posée au même endroit.

" Allez Lin, on s'le refait notre petit duo ? Moi j'sais vraiment pas chanter, mais toi tu as une très jolie voix !! " annonca Draco

" Ca roule !! Je t'accompagne a la guitare ou bien ? "

" Pas besoin, on a Théo qui fait les percut' et Blaise la groupie, on est au complet !! " Décréta Draco.

Draco commenca a jouer, Lin suivit. Blaise avait Théo sur ses genoux et ce dernier tapait des mains. C'est le moment que choisit Hermione pour descendre.

" Très jolie chansonnettre, manque d'ampli non ? " rigola Hermione

" Fais mieux miss-je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde " cria Lin par dessus la guitare.

" Rho cha va, j'disais ca pour vous charrier, j'aime beaucoup !! " complimenta Hermione " Bon j'y vais, à ce soir, j'rentre avant l'ouverture."

" J'espère bien, tu bosses au bar ce soir " lanca Blaise

Hermione lui jeta un chiffon qui trainait sur le bar. Elle embrasa Théo sur le front et disparut du café. Draco n'avait pas arreté de jouer mais Lin ne chantait plus. Elle se tourna vers lui.

" Ca te fait rien qu'elle sorte avec ce type ? " risqua Lin qui sait très bien ce que Draco ressent, mais aussi ce qu'Hermione ressent.

" Elle est majeure et vaccinée, que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? " répondit Draco toujours en jouant de la guitare. Blaise ecoutait la conversation faisant mine de jouer avec Théo.

Lin ne répondit pas, elle fixait Théo qui jouait avec un objet qu'il ne touchait pas.

" Bravo Blaise, tu devrais arreter un peu de nous écouter et surveiller un peu mieux Théo !! "

" Mais tu ments !! "

" Alors pourquoi tu ne fais rien quand il lève la guitare de Billy ( un guitariste d'un très grand groupe) a plus de 30 centimètres du sol..."

Blaise devint tout rouge.

"Hello hello Théo !! Tu vas poser doucement cette guitare par terre avant de faire une betise ou sinon j'vais tout dire a maman et elle va te donner un vilaine fessé et tu vas pleurer toute les larmes de ton corps et après ca tu vas commencer à te droguer puis..."

" Bon ca suffit, j'crois qu'il a compris" le coupa Lin

Blaise bougonna et prit la guitare qui flottait en l'air. Il fit semblant de l'exploser par terre pour faire peur a Lin. Il recut en guise de réponse un coup de coude dans les cotes. Draco posa sa guitare sur le canapé, se leva et marcha jusqu'au bar pour s'assoir sur une chaise.

" On fait quoi ce soir ? Service normal ? " demanda Draco

" Bah ouai, tu veux faire un truc spécial ? Soirée pom-pom girls ? Soirée concert c'est pas possible on a prévenu aucun groupes..." répondit Blaise

" Moi j'propose une soirée gros bébé, dédicasse à Blaise. La soirée consistera a boire dans des biberons..." ironisa Lin

" Une soirée spécial coktail ca me tente bien moi, genre on baisse les prix des coktails et on monte le prix des autres trucs, comme ca, ca incitera les gens a boire des coktails !!" proposa Draco

" Ouai pourquoi pas, mais non, je n'augmente pas les prix des autres boissons, j'veux pas avoir la réputation d'un rat moi..., rigola Blaise. Tu as des idées de coktails au moins ?"

" Bien sur !! Et au pire, on essais des nouveaux trucs ! " lanca Draco

Lin écoutait avec attention la discussion, le sourire aux lèvres.

" Bon bah allons acheter des sirops alors !! Ce serait sympa des colorants alimentaires aussi non ? Et puis des bonbons fluos et des petits trucs qui brillent là aussi !! Ca va être bon cette soirée !! " cria Lin enthousiaste.

Tout en disant ca, Lin s'etait lancé dans une danse acharnée avec elle même. Mélange de salsa, de mambo et de pogo à la fois... Blaise se tourna vers Draco et tout deux explosèrent de rire. Lin leur lanca une regard méchant mais continuait de danser. Draco commenca a ecrire une liste de course, il prit sa sacoche.

"Bon j'vais faire des courses pour ce soir. Surveillez bien Théo !! " Lanca Draco avant de quitter les lieux.

Lin s'arrêta de danser, elle alla rejoindre Blaise pour l'embrasser puis s'assit sur le rebord du bar. Blaise se mit face à elle entre ses jambes.

" Je sais que quelque chose te trotte dans la tête, dis moi tout !! " commenca Blaise

" Mais trop rien !! Qu'est-ce que t'en sais d'abord toi, et puis comment t'as deviné ? Rho zut t'as gagnée ..." bougonna Lin

" J'suis pas ton copain pour rien quand même !! Alors racontes moi, j'sais que c'est à propos d'Hermione et de Draco" continua Blaise

" Ouai... Bah j'me dis que je devrais être contente pour Hermione et son nouveau gars, mais j'suis d'accord avec Draco, j'le sens pas. Ne serait-ce que par rapport à Théo tu vois, c'est encore un gamin dans sa tête. Et puis j'sais pas, c'est bizarre mais j'me dis que, enfin c'est une intuition rien n'est fondé, j'me dis qu'elle serait mieux avec, enfin j'dis ca j'dis rien, mais j'me dis que irait mieux avec Draco tu vois... Bon d'accord elle le detestait, mais elle le trouve trop sex, ca elle me l'a dit !! Et puis Draco serait bien attiré par elle si j'en crois ce que j'ai vu, entendu, compris !! En plus, lui au moins aime Théo, il l'a aimé bien avant de savoir qu'il etait d'Hermione !! "

Blaise ne répondit rien, il savait que Lin ne voulait pas de réponse et il ne voulait pas risquer de s'engueuler avec elle. Il se contenta de faire semblant de réfléchir intensément puis embrassa furtivement Lin. Cette dernière lui sourit et l'enlaca...

L'après midi se passa tranquillement. Blaise avait tout préparer pour le soir même, Draco etait revenu avec tout pleins de chosse pour mettre une bonne ambiance. Lyn avait même sortit des guirlandes de noël teintées en rose, bleu et vert fluo pour l'occasion, grâce à la magie bien sur. Un peu avant 18h, Hermione rentra la tête dans les nuages et fut super étonnée en voyant le "nouveau" bar. Elle posa ses affaires, se jeta dans les bras de Lyn pour lui faire un gros bisou et cria enfin sa joie.

" Mais c'est gé-ni-al ce que vous avez fait !!" cria Hermione

" T'as vu ca !! C'est une soirée spécial coktail ce soir, mais on sait que tu as toujours eu du mal avec les coktails donc Draco t'aidera si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvéniant" dit Blaise

" Ca me va, dit-elle en regardant Draco en souriant, tant qu'il ne drague pas sous mon nez les pauvres filles qui vont toutes vouloir son numéro, rajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil"

Draco lui souria à son tour et continua d'installer les guirlandes. Hermione alla voir comment se portait Théo qui etait avec Lyn en train de jouer. Lyn se prépara a accueillir les clients, Hermione fit de même suivit par Draco. Seul Blaise restait au naturel pour les accueillir. Une fois tout le monde prêt, les portes s'ouvrirent et la soirée commenca enfin avec la venue des premiers clients. Directement le bar fut l'appât de tout ses pêcheurs assoiffés. Julian n'etait pas venu à la plus grande surprise et joie de Draco. A cette soirée encore, Draco se rapprocha d'Hermione, physiquement et moralement. Elle l'aidait, il l'aidait, tout deux commencait a s'habituer l'un à l'autre. La soirée se déroula comme ca jusqu'au petit matin sur les coups de 3h/4h, le bar se vida petit a petit, puis ferma complétement en laissant 4 amis épuisés au travail. Tous allèrent directement se coucher en laissant tout en plan.

" On rangera demain les gens !! articula Blaise, aller tous vous coucher et faire un bon gros dodo, merci encore à vous deux pour le bar"

Hermione lui sourit, elle lui fit un signe de la main avant de monter, avant de disparaitre derrière la porte.

" Merci Draco d'avoir monté coucher Théo tout à l'heure quand il etait fatigué" lanca Hermione

Draco lui fit le même signe qu'elle a fait précédement et lui aussi voulut monter se coucher tout de suite après. Il etait tellement fatigué qu'il ne savait plus ou il allait. Il s'assoupit alors sur une chaise dans la salle du bar. Tout le monde etait deja en haut, personne ne put le réveiller pour lui dire de se mettre au lit. Il passa alors toute la nuit sur sa chaise.

A l'étage, alors que tout le monde etait sencé dormir, en réalité Hermione attendait Draco dans la chambre de Blaise. Mais le temps défilant plutot vite et Draco n'arrivant toujours pas, Hermione se décida a retourner dans sa chambre dormir. Elle se glissa dans son lit quand son portable vibra. Elle se jeta dessus pour que cela ne réveille pas Théo qui dormait très profondement. C'etait un message, qui disait :

" Salut Hermione, c'est Julian, je t'envoie ce message du portable à mon pote car j'ai plus de credit. Juste pour te dire qu'on devrait arrêter là, c'est clair qu'un goss c'est trop pour moi, même si la journée avec toi à été plutot sympa. Bye."

Hermione ne sut retenir ses larmes et les grosses gouttes coulèrent sur sa joue pour finir sur le drap du lit. Elle n'avait aucune expression sur son visage, seul son regard etait brouillé. Elle reposa son portable et s'allongea sur le lit sur le dos. Les larmes continuaient leur chemin en glissant jusqu'a ses oreilles. Elle ferma les yeux en priant que la nuit passe vite...


	8. Chapter 8

Hello hello tout le monde ! Je vais faire court, j'ai remerciée personne dernièrement mais je n'en pensais pas moins, alors voilà, **merci** à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire ma fiction, et surtout de me laisser des reviews, ca me fait toujours très plaisir et du coup j'suis plus inspirée pour écrire, d'ailleurs ça se voit le chapitre est plus long, et celui là est l'un de mes préférés. (En même temps j'en ai écris que 8 :/) Donc voilà, je m'excuse si je ne vous remercie pas à chaques fois, mais tout le monde aura son nom au générique de fin, croyez moi ) et plutot deux fois qu'une. Je vais mettre fin a mon discours et vous laissez lire ce chapitre 8 en ésperant qu'il vous plaise !!

ENJOY

* * *

...Elle reposa son portable et s'allongea sur le lit sur le dos. Les larmes continuaient leur chemin en glissant jusqu'a ses oreilles. Elle ferma les yeux en priant que la nuit passe vite...

Un bruit réveilla Draco. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Draco alla donc ouvrir.

-Encore toi ? s'ecria la personne

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Lanca Draco énervé d'avoir été réveilla par un imbécil.

-J'viens chercher mon fils mec...

-Mouai... Bah attend dehors j'vais chercher Hermione et on va s'expliquer.

Draco lui referma la porte au nez et monta à l'étage réveiller Hermione. Il toqua à la porte, mais personne ne répondit. Il rentra donc sans prévenir. Théo dormait encore et Hermione etait découverte de sa couette, toujours habillée, mais du mascara sous les yeux. _Elle a pleuré ?_ Se demanda-t-il.Draco voulait la réveiller, sans lui faire peur. Il s'assit alros au bout du lit et lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour la secouer gentiment.

-Hmmmmmmm. Gremmela Hermione

-Hermione, lève toi, y a Brian en bas... Apparement il vient chercher Théo.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Sursauta Hermione

Draco se releva pour laisser Hermione sortir du lit. Cette dernière se passa une main dans ses cheveux tout enmélé. Elle courut jusqu'a la salle de bain en criant a Draco:

-Lève Théo s'il te plait. Et amène le moi que je le lave après.

Draco s'exécuta, mais plus vite que ce que pensait Hermione car quand il ouvrit la salle de bain, celle-ci etait encore en petite tenue. Draco ferma directement les yeux et cacha le visage de Théo avec l'un de ses mains. Hermione etait tellement stressé qu'elle ne fit aucune remarque cinglante.

-Toi garde tes yeux fermé, mais dégage ta main du visage de Théo, c'est mon fils quand meme, et c'est pas comme si j'etais a poil !

-Ouai bah désolé... répondit Draco embêté par la situation.

Toujours les yeux fermé, il posa Théo sur le sol et recula doucement hors de la salle de bain pour de pas se cogner.

-C'est bon j'suis habillé, ouvre les yeux et ne part pas, j'aurais besoin de toi pour porter Théo. Bon en fait j'aimerais que tu le laves car il faut encore que je prépare ses affaires et que je fasse ..

-J'ai compris, file je m'en occupe. La coupa-t-il

-Merci... Murmura Hermione en sortant de la pièce

Draco déshabille le petit tout en lui parlant de chose et d'autre. Il le porta dans la baignoir et commenca à la laver.

-Alors bonhomme, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?

-Heu... jouer de la batterie comme tata Lin et me marier avec maman.

-Hé bah c'est bien tout ca !!

-Et toi ?!

-Bah tu sais, je verrais quand je serais grand.

Draco rincait Théo a ce moment là, et Hermione rentra avec des vêtements. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Draco qui signifiait : c'est bon je vais finir. Draco prit une serviette et s'essuya les mains avec.

-Tu veux que je descende ses affaires en bas ? Proposa Draco

-Ouai je veux bien, merci.

Draco sourit, mais Hermione ne le voyait pas car elle etait de dos. Il rentra alors dans la chambre, récupéra les valises prêtent et descendit les escalier en faisant attention de ne pas tomber (mdr). En bas, il découvrit Brian en train de siroter un wisky, assit au bar. Draco posa calmement ce qu'il portait et se dirigea vers Brian légèrement énervé.

-Je ne t'avais pas dis d'attendre DEHORS ? Demanda Draco

-Si, mais tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais rester dehors tout ce temps alors qu'il y avait un verre de wisky qui m'attendais ici... rigola Brian

-Putain mais tu te fais pas chier comme mec toi ... T'es vraiment qu'un sale co...

-Salut Brian, coupa Hermione, que me vaut ta visite ?

-Bah j'viens chercher mon fils, j'suis de repos pendant 1 mois, j'aimerais l'avoir avec moi au moins 2 semaines. Répliqua Brian

-D'accord, vient on va discuter dehors, et prend ses affaires pour les mettres dans la voiture.

Brian s'éxécuta en passant devant Draco avec un grand sourir signe de victoire. Draco lui répondit en allant faire un bisou a Théo et en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

-On se voit bientot Drago hein !! dit Théo sous les yeux effaré de Brian

-Oui bonhome, très bientot !! répliqua Draco en soutenant le regard de Brian.

Hermione ne comprit rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle tira Théo vers la sortie, suivit de près par Brian qui portait les valises du petit. Tous les 3 disparurent derrière la porte. Draco décida de rester attendre qu'Hermione rentre. Draco ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais la discution dura une eternité pour lui. Et le temps qu'Hermione revienne pointer le bout de son nez, Draco s'etait endormi. Elle décida de ne rien faire et s'affala sur le sofa. Elle empoigna la guitare (toujours là celle là) car cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas touché une seule. Elle gratta quelques accords d'un groupe qu'elle aimait particulièrement. _Putain j'y arriverais jamais_... pensa-t-elle. Ces faux accords réveilla Draco. Ce dernier se releva et se mit a regarder Hermione se déchirer à essayer de faire un joli song. Mais au bout de 5 minutes, il ne pu s'empecher de faire une remarque.

-Non tu tiens mal le manche, c'est pour ca que tes doigts ne vont pas là ou tu veux qu'ils aillent. Commenta Draco

-Si tu crois qu'elle est facile cette chanson, j'aimerais bien t'y voir moi. Cingla Hermione

-Parce que tu crois que je ne connais pas "Dis moi" des BB ? (NB:J'ai pas pu résister)

-Bah montre moi alors, monsieur je-sais-tout.

-N'inverse pas les rôles Hermione, dit Draco accompagné d'un clin d'oeil, passe moi la guitare que je te montre.

Hermione lui tendit la guitare et Draco vint s'installer a coté d'elle. Il accorda un peu la guitare tout en la regardant et en lui souriant. Hermione ne souriait pas du tout. Il commenca alors a jouer le début de la chanson, puis arrivé aux paroles, Draco chantonna les paroles. C'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione commenca a sourire puis a carément rire de bon coeur. Draco se tourna vers elle en lui lancant un regard méchant.

-Tu chantes vraiment mal Draco ! Réussi a dire Hermione entre deux rire

-Bah le chant c'est pas mon truc Hermione, mais tu n'as qu'a chanter toi, puisque tu l'as connais cette chanson. Reussit a caller Draco entre deux paroles.

Il etait toujours en train de chanter quand Hermione se décida enfin a l'accompagner, tout d'abord d'une petite voix, puis arrivé au refrain, elle prit de l'assurance. Draco s'arrêta alors de chanter pour se concentrer sur la gratte. Mais la chanson prit fin presque tout de suite après. Et Draco se tourna vers Hermione avec un grand sourire et lui tendit la guitare. Hermione devint rouge et prit la guitare de ses deux mains pour la poser sur ses jambes._ Il est trop sex quand il sourit_... pensa-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire. _Ouah elle est trop mignonne quand elle rougit, surtout avec ce sourire angélique_... pensa Draco. Draco se leva et commenca à partir en direction du bar.

-Heu... Draco ? Demanda Hermione, tu voudrais m'apprendre ce morceau s'il te plait ?

-Bah oui si tu veux, dit Draco, mais si tu connais les accords, tu veux que je t'apprenne quoi ?

-Tu as bien dis que je tenais mal la guitare non ? Bah apprend moi ca deja !

Draco revint sur ses pas, il prit la guitare et demanda a Hermione de se lever. Il se place derrière elle puis passa ses bras autours d'elle en refermant le cercle avec la guitare. Il lui montra exactement comment la tenir en refermant ses mains sur les siennes. Puis lui montra comment placer ses doigts etc... Mais pour leur plus grand malheur, Lin venait de se réveiller, et elle se retrouva en face de se spectacle. Au début, Hermione et Draco ne s'etait rendu comtpe de rien car ils tournaient le dos a la spectatrice, mais l'explosion de rire de cette dernière la trompa.

-J'viens de me réveiller, je rêve encore ou quoi ?! Dit Lin

-Gné ? Firent Draco et Hermione synchro, je lui apprend a faire de la guitare correctement, ajouta Draco

-Ah c'est juste ca alors ...

-Que croyais-tu qu'on faisait ? Rigola Hermione, Ah !! comprit-elle, non non, chasses toi cette idée de la tête Lin.

-Si tu l'dis, quelqu'un veut du café ? Thé ? Lait peut etre ? Demanda Lin

-Non merci. Répondirent en coeur les deux autres.

Lin leur lanca un coup d'oeil amusé par leurs réponses simultanées. Puis passa de l'autre coté du bar pour préparer son café. Elle continua d'espionner ses amis. _Qu'ils sont coincés ces deux là_ ... pensa-t-elle. Une fois le café prêt, c'etait a Blaise de pointer le bout de son nez. Lin apporta deux tasses qu'elle posa sur la table. Blaise ne réagit pas du tout comme Lin quand il vit Draco et Hermione ensemble, serré l'un contre l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faite deja debout les jeunes ? Fut la réaction de Blaise à l'étonnement de Lin

-Brian est venu chercher Théo pour 2 semaines... répondit Hermione

Blaise s'assit a coté de Lin et commenca a boire son café. Lin espionnait toujours les deux tourteaux (ou pas). Ces derniers etaient génés de la présence du couple, Draco se recula alors d'Hermione pour la laisser continuer seul les mouvements. Il alla rejoindre les autres à la table.

-Tu veux du café mec ? Proposa Blaise

-Non merci Blaise.

-Elle etait si nulle que ca Hermione à la guitare ? Ironisa Lin alors qu'Hermione lui lancait un regard mauvais.

-Non ca va, disons qu'elle avait quelques défauts. Surement a cause d'une personne qui lui a mal apprit, dit Draco plein de sous enttendu, en tout cas elle chante très bien, fini-t-il en se retournant vers Hermione qui avait posé la guitare pour rejoindre le groupe d'amis.

-Merci, rougit-elle, mais toi tu joues vraiment bien en tout cas. Hé Lin, je sais jouer "Dis moi" presque sans fautes maintenant. (Bah quoi, elle apprend vite miss-je-sais-tout)

-On peut pas parler d'autre chose ? Protesta Blaise, moi j'peux pas parler de musique avec vous j'y comprend que dalle...

-Rho ca va, tu tiens un bar ou il y a plein de concerts de rock, tu devrais t'y connaitre mon gars. Lui lanca Lin

-Mouai, je sais reconnaitre quelque chose de bien mais après... Bref, sinon Hermione ? Tu ne vois pas Julian aujourd'hui ?

Hermione qui etait souriante changea totalement. Son visage s'assombrit instantanément et ses yeux rougirent a vue d'oeil.

-J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? S'excusa Blaise

Hermione fouilla dans la poche de son jean et en sortit son portable qu'elle jeta doucement vers Lin. (Oui on va dire qu'elle avait rangée son portable dans sa poche :/) Hermione restait toujours de marbre. Lin avait prit le portable et se doutait de quelque chose, elle alla directement dans ses messages et ouvrit le dernier. Après les quelques seconde qu'il lui fallut pour lire, elle posa le portable sur la table

-Oh le salop !! balanca Lin

-... dit (ou ne dit pas) Hermione

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? risqua Blaise alors que Draco lui faisait signe de ne rien dire.

-... fut la seule réponse de Lin. _Ce n'est pas a moi de leur dire_ pensa-t-elle.

-Non mais Draco arrête de me lancer des regards meurtriers là, je suis aussi son ami j'ai le droit de savoir je pense !! continua Blaise

Hermione hésita un instant, puis releva la tête pour regarder Blaise dans les yeux.

-Vous aviez tous raison, Julian n'est qu'un con... réussit a dire Hermione

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ce connard !!!! s'ecria Blaise en se levant brusqement.

La chaise tomba et brisa le silence. Blaise ne voyant pas de réponse arrivée, prit le portable sur la table. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour trouver le texto. Puis après l'avoir lut reposa le téléphone sur la table. Draco voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais ne préfera rien dire. _Si Hermione ne me le dit pas, Blaise me le dira bien après, ou meme Lin_, pensa-t-il.

-En même temps tu as été carément naïve sur ce coup Hermione !! J'veux pas le défendre hein, le fait de t'avoir utilisée comme ca c'est dégueulasse. Mais fallait t'y attendre, c'est encore un gamin... s'adoucit Blaise

-Et heureusement que t'as pas baisé avec lui !! rigola Lin pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais sa réaction provoqua la contraire et cassa l'ambiance. Blaise lui lanca un regard mortel. Hermione et Draco ne savaient plus ou se mettre et Lin essaya de sourire pour faire passer le couroux de Blaise mais peine perdu.

-Enfin bref, maintenant c'est fini tout ca !! reprit Blaise, Et à l'avenir tu choisiras avec plus de précaution tes copains !!

-Oui maman, lanca Hermione qui avait reprit du poil de la bête.

-Allez j'vous invite tous au resto à midi pour feter ta nouvelle liberté !! C'est comme ca que font les jeunes moldues quand elles se font larguées non ?!

-Merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie Blaise ... Mais j'accepte ton invitation avec plaisir. Par contre j'suis réticente au fait que tu invites Lin... dit Hermione en regardant Lin avec un grand sourire

-Tu as raison, allons au resto tous les deux !! Et Draco se fera un plaisir de cuisiner pour Lin chérie la casseuse d'ambiance !! Allez va te préparer Hermione, j'te sors pas habillée comme ca moi !!

Hermione fit mine de lui cracher son café dessus puis sortit de la table. Elle récupéra son portable et le rangea dans sa poche. Lin l'accompagna dans sa chambre pour l'aider à se préparer. Blaise resta seul avec Draco autours de la table. Draco le regarda avec insitance.

-Tu veux quoi ? Tu voulais peut etre que je t'invite toi aussi au restaurant ? Je te rappel que tu ne me payes pas de loyer alors ...

-Non t'es con Blaise !! Mais j'te rappel que je suis au courant de rien, tu peux m'éclairer sur ce qu'il vient de se passer ?! Le coupa Draco

-Ah oui... Bah t'es pas malin car j'pensais que tu aurais compris avec tout ce qu'on a dis !!

-J'crois avoir compris merci, mais pourquoi ? Enfin juste comme ca ? Enfin tu vois... comment ? Bafouilla Draco

-Mon dieu c'est pathétique, rigola Blaise, c'est simple pourtant, Julian veut plus d'Hermione car il veut pas de son goss ... Et comme l'a dit Lin, heureusement qu'ils ont pas couchés ensemble sinon ... Enfin tu connais Hermione.

Draco avait bien comprit, mais il voulait en être sur pour ne pas faire de gaffe à l'avenir. Blaise continua de boire son café comme si de rien n'etait, sa petite crise etait passé. Draco se leva pour chercher un chiffon pour essuyer le café qui avait coulé sur la table. Les filles redescendirent à ce moment. Hermione s'etait changée (et lavée aussi). Arrivée en bas elle se glissa entre Blaise et la table pour s'assoir sur ses genoux. Lin disparut dans la cuisine.

-Alors où tu m'enmènes ? Demanda Hermione

-Heu... Si tu me laissait finir mon café deja ? Répondit Blaise en poussant Hermione hors de ses genoux, T'as qu'a squater les jambes de Draco.

-Tsssss... Sympa le pote...

Hermione quitta ses genoux et fit le tour de la table en frolant Draco. _Elle l'a fait exprès ou quoi ?_ Se demanda-t-il. Hermione s'isntalla alors dans la canapé en attendant Blaise. Draco lui rangea son chiffon et alla rejoindre Lin an cuisine.

-Bon allez j'vais pas boire toute la cafetière non plus ! J'vais m'habiller et j'arrive. Et come t'as été sage, avant d'aller au restaurant on va se ballader un peu !!

-Ok, mais fait pas style c'est pour moi alors que c'est parce que tu viens a peine de finir de déjeuner et que donc, si on va au resto tout de suite t'auras pas faim !! J'te connais Blaise !!

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Blaise se fit un bisou sur la main et le souffla sur Hermione en guise de "tu as raison" puis monta les escaliers quatres par quatres pour se préparer. Hermione se perdit dans ses pensées puis Blaise revint et tout deux quittèrent les lieux sans dire au revoir à Draco et Lin toujours en cuisine.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera spécial, il sera écrit d'une facon... différente. M'enfin vous verrez, encore merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !! 


	9. Chapter 9

Bonne lecture. Ce chapitre est placé sous le signe de l'humour, perso en l'écrivant je me suis bien amusée, la musique a fond (je ne peux pas écrire sans musique) et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. L'histoire m'inspire de plus en plus, mais sachez que tout n'est pas joué pour DM/HG... Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que personne ne sera décue. Une fiction peut faire plaisir, mais aussi faire mal (pour ceux qui connaissent bien... j'donne pas d'exemple hein). Cependant, pour le moment, aucun risque !

Cheers !

* * *

...Hermione se perdit dans ses pensées puis Blaise revint et tout deux quittèrent les lieux sans dire au revoir à Draco et Lin toujours en cuisine.

**Du côté de chez Draco et Lin :**

Draco entra dans la pièce et trouva Lin en train de galérer a éplucher une pomme de terre.

- Hey mon ami !! Tu as du mal a éplucher les patates ? Utilises le Willi Waller two thousand six !! (comprenne qui pourra, mdr)

- T'es con Draco, j'suis pas une tête à claques moi, dit Lin morte de rire, mais j'veux bien que tu prennes un épluche légume et que tu viennes m'aider. J'veux faire un gratin.

- Ouhlala, quel plat rafiné !! lanca raco en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- Ah ouai ? Bah puisque c'est comme ca j'vais rien faire et je te laisse préparer a manger! Ca tomba bien j'avais la flemme de faire la cuisine...

- Hé merde... regretta Draco, c'est toi la Francaise pourtant, mais t'as pas du avoir le don de la bonne bouffe. Tu verras j'vais te faire un bon p'tit plat dont tu te rappelera, se venta Draco.

Lin lui fit un doigt avant de quitter la pièce et d'appercevoir qu'ils etaient deja plus que tous les deux. Elle revint alors sur ses pas.

Ils sont partient deja, j'suis à côté si t'as besoin de moi, j'vais régler quelques paperasses pour le prochain concert, annonca Lin à Draco

- Ca marche !! Au fait il n'y a pas de légumes ici ?

Lin secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Draco soupira et finit déplucher les pommes de terre pour les faire tremper. Ne voulant pas faire un simple gratin dauphinois, Draco décida d'aller faire quelques courses. _Je vais lui montrer que j'sais aussi cuisiner_, décida-t-il. Il quitta la pièce et passa en coup de vent devant Lin pour sortir du café en lui lancant:

- J'vais faire des courses !!

Lin n'eut rien le temps de lui répondre. Elle replongea la tête dans sa documentation.

**Du côté de chez Hermione et Blaise :**

Blaise avait enmener Hermione dans un joli parc plutot loin du centre de Londres, là ou il y avait que très peu de circulation. Hermione s'y sentait libre et Blaise etait content de se retrouver un peu seul avec elle, car depuis qu'il etait avec Lin, il passait moins de temps avec son amie, même si celle-ci etait très compréhensive. Blaise s'arrêta pour s'assoir sur un banc, ce qui obligea Hermione à s'arrêter a son tour pour venir s'assoir a coté de son ami.

- On va enfin pouvoir papoter sans avoir une comère sur le dos !! déclara Blaise

- Oh que oui, ca va faire du bien, soupira Hermione

**Du côté de chez Draco :**

Draco alla faire des courses au supermarché du coin. Il trouva ses courgettes, sa crème fraîche, son gruyère et ses ravioles (pâtes avec du fromages à l'interieur)._ Elle va voir ce que j'sais faire la Lin !!_ se dit Draco. Il paya à la caisse avec sa nouvelle carte bleu (bah oui il faut s'adapter) et retourna au café.

**Du côté de chez Lin : **

Lin appela son studio fétiche pour aller à la pêche au groupes de rock.

- Hey Dan !! C'est Lin, comment vas-tu ?

- Salut Lin, ca va bien merci.

- Ouai je t'appelle pour savoir si t'as quelque chose a me proposer. J'sais pas si tu sais mais c'est l'anniversaire d'Hermione dans un mois, donc j'aurais aimé lui faire une petite surprise, genre un concert privé tu vois. Mais il faudrait trouver un groupe qu'elle kiff.

- Je vois je vois, alalala qu'est-ce que tu ferais pas pour ta pote toi !

La porte s'ouvrit à la voler et Lin sursauta de peur de trouver Hermione, mais ce n'etait que Draco a son plus grand soulagement.

- T'occupes pas de moi, j'vais préparer à manger, alors ne viens pas me voir dans la cuisine s'il te plais, lanca Draco tout en continuant son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Dan, il serait possible de faire venir un groupe de France ?

- Putain Lin t'en demandes beaucoup là... Ils chantent en anglais au moins ?

- Heu... nan, mais c'est pour ca que je te préviens longtemps à l'avance. Et aussi ...

- Quoi encore ?!

- Disons que j'aimerais bien qu'il y ai deux groupes francais en fait :/ et les deux chantent en francais, mais c'est carément rock'n'roll !! Et puis merde c'est pour ses 26 ans ... et c'est ma meileure amie j'peux bien faire ca...

- Donnes moi les noms et j'vais essayer de les contacters en faisant jouer mes relations.

- Ah mais ne t'en fais pas, précises bien que c'est pour Lin, je les connais un peu pour avoir été leur groupie quand j'etais en France, et ils seront super content de jouer à Londres s'etait leur rêve !!

- Alors pourquoi tu ne t'en occupes pas toute seule ?

- T'es bête ou quoi ? Il faut que ce soit quelque chose d'officiel, et il faut donc passer par toi. Merci de t'occuper de ca, et puis tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux même !!

- Tout ?

- Heu non pas tout, demandes moi et on verra. Sinon les groupes sont : Déja Vu et BBBrunes... Merci !! dit Lin avant de raccrocher.

_C'est claire, qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour elle ?_ Pensa Lin. Puis elle se remit à la paperasse qui s'emblait se reproduire de plus en plus.

**Du côté de chez Hermione et Blaise :**

Blaise et Hermione etaient en pleine discution de totu et de rien. Le temps avait passé vite et Blaise, bien qu'il ai mangé tard, commenca a avoir faim.

- Bon je crois qu'on va aller se remplir le ventre !! annonca Blaise

- Si tu veux. J'ai pas spécialement faim mais j'suis pressé de voir dans quel restaurant tu vas m'enmener !

Blaise lui fit un clin d'oeil et se leva du banc en tirant Hermione pas les bras pour qu'elle en fasse de même. Il lui tendit alors son bras, qu'elle prit avec un sourire et partirent en direction de la sortie du parc. Leur marche dura un bon quart d'heure quand Blaise s'arrêta devant une ruelle.

- Heu... On fait quoi là Blaise ? Demanda Hermione pas très rassurée

- Désolé ma puce, mais c'est à partir de maintenant que tu vas devoir fermer les yeux !!

Hermione le regarda interrogatrice (?) et Blaise tourna autours d'elle pour s'arrête devant son dos, il lui mit alors un foulard sur la tête pour qu'elle ne puisse plus voir quoique ce soit.

- Tiens moi la main, et suis moi !!

Hermione lui prit la main et se laissa guider. Blaise lui disait tout les gestes à faire : marche, ca tourne à droite, à gauche, bosse, attention trou etc... Puis un bon quart d'heure encore après, il l'arrêta.

- Nous y voilà !!

- Enlève moi vite ce foulard que je vois où l'on est !!

Blaise lui retira son cache yeux. Hermione recula de quelques pas pour mieux voir le restaurant.

- L'arrosoir... Mon dieu comme c'est vieux !! Tu m'avais enmener ici pour me déclarer ta flamme... C'etait Draco qui t'avais conseillé ce coin n'est-ce pas ?! Alalala Blaise tu peux pas savoir comme ca me remonte le moral... Merci. Dit Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

Blaise en guise de réponse l'enlaca amicalement. Puis lui prit de nouveau la main pour l'enmener à l'interieur.

- On sera mieux à l'interieur quand meme !! Soyons fous et reprenons la même place qu'il y a 7 ans... Ca nous rajeunit pas...

Hermione Lui donna un coup de coude.

- Parle pour toi, moi j'suis toujours aussi jeune !! rigola Hermione

Les deux amis s'assirent à une table éloignée des autres, et prirent la carte pour commander.

**Du côté de chez Draco :**

Il avait fini d'éplucher les courgettes et de les couper en fines rondelles. Il commenca a les disposer dans un plat en surperposant une couche de courgettes et une couche de ravioles. Il versa la crème dans le tout et éparpilla un peu de gruyère sur l'ensemble. Puis mit le plat au four. _Pas très dur a faire, mais excellent ! _dit-il a voix haute. Il mit la minuterie puis sortit rejoindre Lin dans l'autre pièce.

- C'est prêt dès que tu entends sonné !! Tu vas voir ca va etre un délice

- J'espère ! J'ai super faim !! En tout cas pour le moment ca sent pas mauvais.

- Tssss... tu fais quoi là ?

- J'essaie de faire tourner un café... Blaise déteste la paperasse, je me demande ce qu'il ferait sans moi... Et sinon j'sais pas si tu sais mais c'est bientôt l'anniversaire d'Hermione.

- Ah ouai, si j'me souviens, ses potes lui faisait toujours un gateau dégueulasse au collège pour son anniversaire.. Bref, tu as une idée derrière la tête toi, j'me trompe ?

- Tu te trompes pas !! J'vais organiser le concert le plus mémorable de sa vie. Mais j'aurais besoin de toute l'aide que je pourrais avoir pour ca... Je peux compter sur toi pour participer ?

- Bien sur que je t'aiderais.

Lin lui sourit puis le four sonna (enfin!) et Draco partit chercher le diner.

**Du côté de chez Hermione et Blaise : **

Les deux amis avaient chacuns une assiette devant eux. Bien entamées les assiettes. (ils avaient faim aussi) et ils riaient de bon coeur.

- Je savais pas que vous faisiez autant de connerie avec Draco !! rigolait Hermione

- Ah bah ca, c'est sur que tu sais pas tout de lui Hermione...Oh et je ne t'ai pas raconté le coup du paris ?!

- Non racontes moi tout !

- C'etait en dernière année, et c'etait les vacances de la toussaint je crois. On avait fait le paris de traverser l'étage des gryffondors, donc le tient, complétement nus. Donc on arrive à l'étage et on commence a se dépoiler, Draco a été plus rapide que moi et il avait deja commencer à courir. Mais moi, la vieille mc Go m'a repérer et ma dit d'arrêta ca tout de suite, j'etais juste en boxer. Et Draco avait tout entendu il se cacha donc pour ne pas se faire repérer. Mais Mc Go avait vu ses vêtements par terre et les ramassa. Puis elle m'a collé et voulait absolument que je lui dise à qui etait ses vêtements mais j'ai rien dis... Elle m'a gardé toute l'après midi et la soirée pour ne pas que je puisse rendre les affaires à Draco. Le pauvre j'me demande ce qu'il a fait pendant tout ce temps... Il n'a jamais voulut me le dire !! D'ailleurs faudra que je le redemande, peut etre que maintenant il me le dirait...

- J'crois pas non... risqua Hermione les joues roses.

- Tu sais quelque chose ?

Mais Hermione fit la sourde oreille et appela le serveur pour qu'il débarasse leur table.

- On prend pas de dessert si ? Demanda Hermione

- Ah si !! Sinon on ne peut pas appeler ca un diner voyons !!

Hermione saisit la carte des desserts. Et la placa bien devant elle de sorte que Blaise ne puisse pas voir son visage, mais seuleument ses cheveux. _Pourquoi elle a rougit comme ca ?_ Se demanda Blaise.

**Du côté de chez Lin et Draco **:

Lin et Draco se retrouvaient devant deux assiettes vides.

- Alors c'etait pas bon mon gratin maison ?

- Draco c'etait ... excellent !! Tu cuisines aussi bien que moi

Draco la regarda amusé.

- Bon d'accord je ne cuisine pas aussi bien... Vraiment, bravo !!

Draco débarassa les assiettes puis le plat vide (ils avaient aussi très faim) et revint s'assoir à la table en face de Lin. Un ange passa (il y eu un blanc dans la conversation)

- Lin, qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ?

- Pourquoi cette question Draco ?

- Tu crois que je mérite une fille comme Hermione ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'essaie de te dire ?

- Je ne sais pas je te pose la question ?

- Lin, qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ?

- C'est une blague ? Il y a un caméra caché ?

- Tu penses que je vaut mieux que Brian et Julian ?

- Tu vas bien Draco ? T'as acheté des courgettes à l'ecsta ou quoi ?

Draco n'eut pas le temps de poser 'encore' une autre question que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre Blaise les bras pleins et Hermione derrière, les bras pas pleins (heu...lol).

- Bah alors qu'est-ce que vous faite deja là ? Demanda Lin décue de ne pas avoir pue continuer cette conversation pleines de questions.

- Blaise a eu l'idée de prendre le dessert a emporter, du coup y en a pour tout le monde !! dit Hermione

- Et puis j'me suis dis que si c'etait Lin qui cuisinait, vous alliez avoir très très faim... reprit Blaise

- C'est pas vrai... bouda Lin, de toute facon c'est Draco qui a cuisiné, et c'etait excellent !!

Draco eu droit à deux regard étonnés tournés vers lui d'un seul coup. Il rougit et se dirigea vers Blaise pour l'aider a poser les affaires sur la table.

- Vous avez ramener de la bouffe pour tout un régiment ou quoi ? demanda Draco

- Mais non idiot, c'est volumineux mais il n'y a pas tellement à l'interieur des boites... répondit Hermione

Les quatres amis s'assirent chacun autours de la table et ouvrirent les boites. Chacun trouva son bonheur et ils dégustèrent les desserts ensemble tout en papotant de choses et d'autres. L'après midi se déroula a une vitesse impressionnante.

- Putain on ouvre dans 2h les filles !! s'ecrira Blaise, et heu... le mec, désolé mauvaise habitude, se reprit Blaise.

* * *

Hihihi (imitation du rire d'Homer Simpson) La suite bientôt, si vous etes sage et gentil avec ce chapitre ! 


	10. Chapter 10

Enjoy !!

* * *

[...Putain on ouvre dans 1h les filles !! s'ecria Blaise, et heu... le mec, désolé mauvaise habitude, se reprit Blaise.

[...Ellipse d'1 semaine[...

La semaine passa vite, la routine s'etait installée : levage entre 10h et midi, mangeage, préparage de soirée et nettoyage de la veille, papotages, amusage et dormage...

Le café etait calme en journée car Théo n'etait pas là. Et le soir, très mouvementé, avec les clients. Il ne restait plus que 3 semaines avant l'anniversaire d'Hermione, Blaise avait été mit au courant par Lin. Dan l'avait rappelée pour lui dire que les groupes etaient au courant et qu'ils seront là le jour J. Lin devenait de plus en plus excitée et Hermione commencait a se poser des questions...

[...Fin ellipse narrative[...

Draco etait levé depuis une bonne heure deja quand Lin descendit pour manger un bout. Il la prit par les épaules et l'enmena dans la cuisine avant que quelqu'un ne les vois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? j'ai faim !!

- Bah ca tombe bien on est dans la cuisine.

- Très drôle...

- Bref, j'voulais te prévenir que Hermione se pose des questions, sur une éventuelle 'fête surprise'. Elle déteste ca tu le sais !!

- Ce n'est pas une 'fête surprise' c'est une putain de soirée de fou !

- Tu m'as très bien comprit Lin... Il faut que tu sois moins excitée ou je sais pas, fais quelque chose. Mais sinon elle est capable de se casser pile le jour J.

- Nan mais c'est pas possible, pis si elle comence a douter de quelque chose et qu'elle fouine un peu partout, je te propose de faire en sorte qu'elle ne découvre rien. En fait nan je ne te propose pas, je t'ordonne !! Oui c'est une bonne idée, si elle pose trop de questions ou qu'elle cherche dans mes papiers, bah tu fais quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour qu'elle arrête de douter.

Sur cet ordre, Lin revint au 'salon' et s'installa sur une chaise pour boire son café et manger ses cracottes. (elle aussi a le droit de faire crac-crac le matin) Draco ressortit quelques minutes après. Blaise et Hermione descendirent à ce même moment et vinrent directement s'assoir, la tête encore dans le c... heu... dans les étoiles.

- J'ai fais un rêve atroce cette nuit, commence Hermione

- Racontes, fit Blaise la voix pateuse.

- Brian m'avait appeler pour me dire que Théo avait transformer le lait de son biberon en rhum la veille et que le lendemain matin il avait fait voler un cookie de sa boite à sa bouche. Dans mon rêve il parlait d'une traitre, et avant de raccrocher il m'a promit qu'il n'avait rien fumé ni bu quand il avait vu ca ...

Les 3 amis avait écoutés avec attention puis à la fin de son monologue, ont explosés de rire.

- Vous foutez pas de moi !! C'est pas drôle...

- Tu aimais Brian nan ? demanda timidement Draco

- Bien sur, sinon j'aurais pas fais un goss avec lui, dit Hermione

- Alors pourquoi ne lui as tu jamais dis ce que tu es ?

- C'est vrai, reprit Lin, tu aurais peut etre dûe finalement.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard, s'incrusta Blaise

- Bien sur que si c'est trop tard !! s'enerva Hermione

- Et comment tu crois qu'il va réagir Brian en recevant la lettre de Poudlard pour les 11 ans de Théo ?! Et oui, tu ne vas pas etre la seule en en recevoir une !! lanca Draco

- Je lui dirais à ce moment là ...

Cette réponse ne convenait pas aux autres. Mais aucun d'eux n'osèrent parler pour la contredire. Hermione finit son café d'une gorgée.

- Vous avez peut etre raison ...

- Je crois aussi, sourit Blaise.

- Je vais tout lui dire lorsqu'il ramènera Théo ici ! En attendant j'espère que Théo ne va pas trop faire de 'magie', cela me permettra de préparer un peu mon discours...

Hermione s'excusa, se leva et monta se préparer. Suivit par Lin dans les minutes suivantes.

- Moi j'vais filer faire des courses, j'ai plus aucuns vêtements qui me plait, lacha Draco

- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? T'as plus de fringues que Lin !!

Draco lui lanca une éponge qui trainait sur la table en lui tirant la langue.

- Au fait, reprit Draco avant de monter se changer, j'vais aussi me faire un piercing, mais j'te dirais pas ou !!

- Nan tu mens... Je me rappel quand je t'avais montré une photo d'un punk avec pleins de piercings à Poudlard tu avais dis que c'etait trop naze...

Draco lui fit un clin d'oeil et disparut derrière la cloison. Blaise resta comme un con tout seul, puis les filles déscendirent le rejoindre.

- Bah alors t'es tout seul ? Il est passé ou le bel apollon ? Demanda Lin

- Tu savais que Draco va se faire piercer ?

- Naan ! dirent Lin et Herminoe en même temps.

- Si !!

Le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que Draco descende. Il eu le droit aux regards surpris de la part des deux filles.

- Je vois que tu leur as dis Blaise !! Bravo ca sera beau la surprise à mon retour !! J'veux pas vous voir m'épier a mon arrivé s'il vous plait... Et puis qui vous dis que ce sera voyant en fait ?! Ouai peut etre que finalement il sera caché quelque part ce piercing...

- Tu viens de te vendre tout seul, remarqua Hermione

- Grrrr j'viens de m'en apercevoir oué, bon allez je file, j'vais faire chauffer ma carte bleu...

- Oué oué, mais ne compte par sur moi pour remplir ton compte quand il sera vide, précisa Blaise.

Draco lui fit un signe de la main qui voulait dire 'je compte sur toi Blaise' et quitta le café. En mettant les pieds dehors, il sortit ses lunettes de sa sacoche et se les mit sur le nez. _Youhou il fait beau_, se dit-il. Puis il marcha d'un bon rythme jusqu'a son magasin préféré qui s'appel : david&goliath. Une fois devant il hésita un moment puis entra d'un pas déterminé. Et comme il l'avait esperé, aucun vendeur ne lui sauta dessus, car il detestait ca. (c'est relou j'trouve) Il commenca d'abord au rayon hommes, sans vraiment chercher quelque chose de précis. Puis passa par la partie accessoire. Il craqua alors sur un ceinture a damier noir et blanche. _Mais j'ai trop pas les basket qui vont avec_, pensa-til, _tant pis j'achète quand meme on verra bien par la suite_. Et puis il jeta un coup d'oeil sur les vêtements pour femmes. Il tâta plusieurs vestes, jeans et t-shirt puis se rendit compte que c'etait que pour fille. Et ce que Draco redoutait arriva.

- Je peux vous aider monsieur ? Je vois que vous regardez des vêtements pour femmes, c'est pour un cadeau ? Ou alors...

- Ecoutez, je suis venu ici pour acheter quelque chose, mais si je vois qu'on me prend la tête, c'est simple je vais ailleurs ...

- Bien monsieur, merci de nous avoir choisit monsieur, bonne journée monsieur.

Draco sourit à lui même. Cela lui rappelait le bon vieux temps. Il ne retint aucun vêtements, il acheta seuleument sa ceinture. Puis sortit du magasin sans remercier le vendeur. Maintenant Draco devait se trouver ses baskets, puis finir chez le pierceur. Il entra dans la première boutique a chaussures qui lui avait tiré l'oeil, et là, il flasha sur une paire de vans a damier noir et blanc, pour assortir ses pieds et sa ceinture (très important!) il les acheta sur un coup de tête et s'en alla le carton sous le bras, bien décidé a ce faire son fameux piercing. Il n'allait pas rentrer sans rien quand même, c'est un Malefoy. Il se renseigna donc chez 4 ou 5 pierceurs et décida de donner sa chance à une jeune fille.

- Vous voulez un piercing, c'est bien gentil, mais ou ca ?

- Bah en fait j'aimerais avoir votre avis, car j'hésite entre plusieurs, et j'voudrais faire celui qui m'ira le mieux...

- Ca ne me dit pas ou tu les veux ...

(Oui je sais elle passe du vouvoiement au tutoiement)

- Alors soit à la langue, soit à la lèvre soit a l'arcade ...

- Tu veux un truc qui colle à ton physique ou a ta personnalité ?

- A mon physique d'abord, eventuellement à ma personnalité après.

- Alors moi j'pense que c'est le ...

La sonnerie du téléphone interompit la pierceuse. Draco qui venait sans crainte, commencait a stresser a cause de l'attente. Heureusement pour lui l'appel ne dura que 2 minutes.

- Oui donc je disais que je te verrais avec celui à la lèvre. J'trouve qu'un mec qui a un piercing là, non seuleument il est des couilles, mais en plus il a ...

- Ouai c'est bon j'ai comprit. C'etait aussi celui qui me plaisait le plus, allez faite ce que vous avez a faire qu'on en finisse le plus vite possible.

- Hé doucement mec, il faut que j'te récite tout un blabla sur la sécurité, toussa toussa !!

- Hmmmmm...

- Bah oui coco, mais t'inquiète tu vas l'avoir ton piercing !! rigola la pierceuse qui avait finalement comprit pourquoi Draco avait envit que cela se finisse vite. Au fait tu sais que ce piercing donne beaucoup de plaisir à la fille ou au mec qui aura le droit de t'embrasser ?!

- Nan je ne savais pas, j'ai jamais testé en fait tu vois ...

- Fais gaffe ou j'te trouve de la place pour un 3ème trou de nez...

- Désolé. Et quand est-ce que je pourrais manger ?

- Les questions c'est après, pour voir si t'arrives a parler sans baver, se moqua la fille.

Et le temps passa, Draco avait écouté attentivement tous les conseils de la pierceuse et s'etait bel et bien fait un trou dans la lèvre.

- Merci mlle !! J'suis content de t'avoir choisis toi plutot que les autres malabars que j'ai vu !! remercia Draco

- De rien, ce fut un plaisir de te piercer, reviens quand tu veux !!

- Heu.. pas de si tôt hein !! Ou si j'passe c'est pour te dire bonjour. Allez Ciao !

Draco quitta la boutique et se mit a marcher en direction du café, mais en prenant bien son temps. _Comment ils vont réagirs ? _Mais ne pouvant pas s'arrêter de marcher, il se retrouva devant la café, a hésiter à entrer ou pas ... _C'est stupid, j'ai quoi de changé au fond ?_ Se dit-il pour se donner du courage. Il poussa lourdement la porte et découvrit que personne n'etait en bas. _Finalement c'est pas plus mal._

- Hello hello !! J'suis rentré !!


	11. Chapter 11

Yop yop !! Je suis revenue (en fait j'suis jamais partie) !! Mais par contre, les lecteurs se font rare pendant les vacances, en esperant que vous soyez toujours plus nombreux pour lire ce chapitre, il est très... comment dire...** intense** !!

ENJOY

* * *

...Hello hello !! J'suis rentré !!

Aucune réponse n'arrivait. _'Sont pas tous partis quand même, _pensa Draco. Il monta directement à l'étage pour poser ses achats de l'après midi. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'horloge. _C'est bizarre, le café ouvre dans un peu plus d'une heure, bon bah j'vais me préparer_. Draco prit un jean, un t-shirt, sa nouvelle ceinture et tout ce qu'il fallait puis alla dans la salle de bain. Il referma la porte derrière lui et la verrouilla pour que personne ne puisse venir le matter sous la douche (tient donc)

En dessous, les 3 amis se relevèrent de derrière le comptoir en entendant l'eau de la douche couler.

- Vous avez vu quelque chose ? demanda Lin

- Comment veux-tu qu'on ai vu quelque chose Lin, t'es bête ou quoi ! répondit Blaise

- Vous pensez qu'il a vraiment osé ? demanda Hermione à son tour

- Oh que oui, Draco est un homme déterminé... répondit Blaise

- En tout cas, il doit stresser, on ouvre bientôt et il ne nous a pas vu !! rigola Lin

- Moi, j'suis prête Blaise, je me suis préparée avant exprès pour qu'on puisse se cacher, c'est bien non ?! dit Hermione toute contente

- Ouai ouai merci... Bon ce soir rien de spécial, porte ouverte à tous, pas de concerts rien... Rha on va se faire chier...

- Ouai grave, dis moi Lin, t'as prévue un concert bientot ou quoi ? réclama Hermione

- Fuck Hermione, laisse moi, je maitrise...

Plus personne ne rajouta mot. Blaise et Lin etaient sortis de derrière le comptoire et Hermione y resta pour préparer l'ouverture.

- Je viens d'avoir une apparition !! s'ecria Lin

- Non mais tu vas pas bien de faire flipper les gens comme ca !! s'exclama Blaise, j'ai faillit avoir une crise cardiaque..., Blaise se tu un instant puis reprit, bon t'as vu qui ? Jésus ? Le pape ? John Lennon peut être ?!

Lin ne fit comme si elle n'avait jamais enttendu cette remarque et se tourna pleine d'espoir vers Hermione.

- Ce soir, il y aura encore un thème. Ca met de l'ambiance et c'est super convivial ! Depuis qu'on fait ca, le bouche à oreille fait son effet et nous avons de plus en plus de clients, et puis...

- Abrège Lin s'il te plait, supplia Blaise

- Très bien, alors ce soir se sera une soirée du genre 'retours en adolescence'. Je m'explique, rajouta-t-elle avant que quelqu'un ne la coupe, il y aura des 'jeux' tels que : deviner ce qu'il y a comme boisson dans ce verre. Et par exemple celui qui gagne à le droit a un coktail gratos. Ou encore un question/réponse, on pose une question, n'importe quoi, et le premier qui répond juste, 'Bam' il a aussi une boisson. Bien sur cette personne devra consommer au moins une fois avant, sinon... Et il y aura aussi le jeu de la bouteille tournante, c'est trop bon ca !! Et ...

- Mais Lin, si on pose 20 questions dans la soirée, on perd plus d'argent qu'autre chose, souffla Blaise.

- Nan mais c'est pour ca qu'on va faire payer l'entrée. Tu vas voir : avec un tour de magie, j'vous fait une pancarte qui brille et 'hop' devant l'entrée, et t'inquiète pas que les gens vont venir, même avec une entrée payante !! Alors?

- Alors ... Je me rappelle pourquoi je t'aime autant ! Dit Blaise

- C'est cool Lin, tu as de bonnes idées, farfelues mais très sympa !! ajouta Hermione

- Alors Hermione, aides moi toi qui etais première de toute l'Angleterre à l'école !! j'veux faire une grande pancarte avec un bon slogan et tout...

Hermione rejoignit Lin dans les backstages ou tout etait entreposé. Lin dégota une grande pancarte en cartons et toutes les deux entreprirent de la rendre attrayante.

De son côté, Blaise attendait de voir Draco avec impatience. Ce dernier descendit le cheveux encore humide (trop sex !) et tout ébourrifé. Blaise resta bouche bé le temps qu'il capitule que Draco avait vraiment un piercing à la lèvre.

- Tu l'as fais !!

- Je te l'avais dis Blaise, répliqua Draco.

- Ouai mais j't'en croyais pas capable. En tout cas, ca te vas très bien !! Et non, ne te fais pas d'idées tu n'es pas mon style de mec !!

Draco esquisa un sourire et passa de l'autre coté du bar. Hermione avait deja tout préparée mais ce dernier fit quand meme semblant de faire quelque chose. (comme moi au boulot)

- Au fait ce soir, c'est spécial 'retour en enfance' donc je te préviens, tu risques de t'en prendre plein la gueule par les filles !! rigola Blaise

- Ah... fit Draco pas très rassurée. Mais je m'en fou j'suis au bar !

- Ouai mais tu vas tourner avec Hermione, Lin et moi. Tu crois pas qu'on fait jamais rien non plus ?!

- Bah si !! T'es le patron, dit Draco en lui lancant un clin d'oeil. Ah ! Plus que 20 minutes et on ouvre les portes.

Blaise regarda sa montre et secoua la tête d'approbation. Lin revint a ce moment là avec Hermione, portant toutes les deux la pancarte très grande. Lin s'arrêta sec en apercevant Draco et Hermione dû s'arrêter à son tour. Mais cette dernière ne savait toujours pas pourquoi car la pancarte cachait Draco. Elle poussa Lin pour aller accrocher la pancarte dehors et en passant devant la comptoire, elle fut obliger de tourner la tête vers Draco et là, elle avala de travers et dû tousser pour ne pas s'ettoufer. Le tout en tenant toujours la pancarte.

- Ca va Hermione ? demanda Blaise

- Très bien, répliqua Hermione, j'ai avaler une poussière ou un truc comme ca.

Les filles disparurent dehors pour installer la fameuse pancarte. De leur coté, les garcons avaient remit les chaises et les tables correctement en place, prêtent a acceuillir les clients. Puis le temps d'installer le tout, les filles revinrent avec une dizaine de personnes deja. Le bar fut envahit dès le début, surtout par les mecs.

Puis au bout d'un moment, quand pratiquement tous les clients etaient arrivés et que tout le monde avait consommé au moins une fois. Lin annonca le début du 'retour en enfance'.

- Ecoutez tout le monde !! Comme la plupart d'entre vu ont du voir ma magnifique pancarte qu'il y a à l'entrée, je vous propose de commencer notre 'retour en arrière' (clin d'oeil a Doc)

Les gens applaudirent pour l'encourager a continuer. Le bar se désemplissa un peu car les gens venaient autours d'elle pour l'écouter. Lin continua:

- Comme la soirée vient a peine de commencer, on va instaurer quelques règles, pour ne pas que tout partent en cacahuète !! Tout d'abord, ceux qui sont là en groupes, asseyez vous autours des tables, les personnes seuls ou a 2 se mettent là ou il reste de la place, n'ayez pas peur de faire connaissance !!

Au bout de quelques minutes, tout le monde etaient installés.

- Alors maintenant, c'est simple, je vais passer vers chacune de vos tables et chaques tables aura le droit a une question, et donc un verre gratuit. Mais attention, les questions portent pas sur les actualités actuelles, ce serait trop facile. Celles-ci porteront sur notre enfance !! Des années 80 à 90. Tout le monde est d'accord ?

Un immense 'oui' surgit et Lin souria. Elle commenca alors son tour des tables. Arrivée devant la première elle sortit un bout de papier d'une panière pleines de papiers.

- Question numéro 1 : Quel est l'instrument de musique que pratique Lisa Simpson depuis sa plus tendre enfance ?

Les 10 mains de la table se levèrent en même temps. Lin choisit une fille car Blaise la surveillait de près pour ne pas qu'elle drague.

- Oui miss ?

- Le saxophone !! Elle joue du jazz.

- Bonne réponse, Hermione va prendre ta commande et Draco va se faire un plaisir de te servir avec un bonbon.

- Et il ne peut pas m'offrir autre chose ce jeune homme ?

- Ah nan désolé miss, il est prit, mais tu as de bon gouts ! Rigola Lin avant de passer à l'autre table. Alors question numéro 2 : Quel à été le premier groupe de punk a casser le matos après un concert ?

- Cette fois, moins de mains se levèrent, mais Lin retint son attention sur un tout jeune homme.

- Oui toi, mon mignon !?

- Les Clash !! Joe strummer c'est mon dieu alors j'sais ca !!

- Bonne réponse, choisit ta boisson, et tu connais la suite. Par contre pas d'alcool, il me semble que tu n'es pas majeure.

- Merci.

Lin se déplaca à la 3ème table.

- Question numéro 3 : Qui est le réalisateur du film qui a fait connaitre Drew Barrymore au grand public ? Oui toi, t'as été super rapide !!

- Normal, j'adore E.T, et le réalisateur est Steven Spielberg.

- Encore une bonne réponse.

Et Lin fit le tour des 5 tables, tout le monde répondit juste. La soirée continua sans incidents. Mais Lin en avait marre de poser des questions. Elle proposa aussi le jeu 'devine ce que j'ai dans mon verre' mais ce dernier eu moins de succès, et vers la fin de soirée, alors que la plupart des gens etaient partit et qu'il ne restait plus que les habitués. Lin se leva sur une chaise pour demander l'attention de tout le monde.

- Je propose que l'on ferme le bar, tout le monde a assez bu pour ce soir. De plus il reste moins d'une heure avant que l'on ferme. Donc nous allons tous nous regrouper autours d'une même table et on va jouer à la bouteille tournante !!

Sous ses ordres, tout le monde s'assient autours de la table, même Blaise, Hermione et Draco s'y assirent car avec eux, le nombre total de personnes autours de la table etait seulement de 8. Le temps que tout le monde s'installe, Lin alla chercher une bouteille, mais cette dernière mit beaucoup de temps simplement pour trouver une bouteille vide.

- Elle fait quoi ? demanda une habituée

- Ayé ! Me voilà ! cria Lin.

- C'est pas trop tôt, râla un des garcons.

Lin s'assit brutalement a côté d'Hermione et posa la bouteille sur la table.

- Nouvelle règle de dernière minute : tout le monde doit toucher la bouteille avant de commencer. Disons que c'est un rituel en France, et j'y tient beaucoup s'il vous plait.

- Tout le monde s'éxécuta sous l'oeil interrogateur des 3 amis.

- Et au fait, j'sais pas pour vous, mais moi le jeu de la bouteille c'est pas juste embrasser la personne visé. C'est un action/vérité par bouteille en fait. Mais vous comprendrez je commence !!

Lin lanca la bouteille d'une main franche et elle s'arrêta sur un client (loupé pour cette fois!).

- Tiens donc Sarah, hummmmmm, a quel age as-tu donné ton premier baiser ?

- Pinèse..., 14 ans j'crois !! A moi, dit-elle en tournant la bouteille. Matthieu !! Alors, avec quelle actrice tu voudrais coucher si tu le pouvais ?

- Alissa Milano, répondit-il du tac au tac. Blaise ca tombe sur toi, te vois-tu passer le restant de ta vie avec Lin ?

Blaise voulut réfléchir avant de répondre. Pour ne pas faire peur a Lin, mais ce dernier fut prit d'un élan impossible a maitriser.

- Evidement, c'est la femme de ma vie, lâcha-t-il sans s'en rendre compte. Il reprit vite ses esprits en evitant le regard de Lin. Draco !! J'ai prié pour tombé sur toi, j'ai de la chance, accroches toi : tu te souviens durant notre dernière année au collège, on devait courir a poil etc... En bah ou es-tu allé durant tout le temps que j'etais coincé chez Mc Go ??

- Heu... Draco essaya de résister mais une force invisible l'obligea a répondre, j'ai réussi a me glisser dans la salle des gryffondors.

Les clients de comprenait pas tout mais ecoutait en silence. Lin remarqua qu'Hermione rougit et elle se promit de lui poser la question. Lin se sourit interieurement,_ mon filtre marche bien..._se dit-elle. Blaise sourit aussi à la réponse de Draco, ce dernier avait deja lancé la bouteille.

- Lin... Je n'avais prévue aucune questions pour toi. Je vais improviser : as-tu déja révée de moi ? Je veux dire pas seuleument en tant qu'ami ...

- Oui bien sur !! lanca Lin. _Hé merde j'me suis fait avoir..._pensa-t-elle. Diego ! Mon ami, avec qui voudrais-tu coucher autours de cette table ? Donnes moi un mec et une fille.

- Oulà, t'es une barge toi... Draco et Hermione lâcha-t-il. Merde j'ai dis ca moi ? Nan mais Draco j'suis pas gay t'inquiète pas, et Hermione j'te respecte bien trop pour tenter quoique ce soit rassures toi !! Bon sur ce j'y vais avec mes 2 soeurs, j'laisse mon tour à Hermione qui n'a pas lancé la bouteille encore.

- Merci Diego, bonne nuit a tous les trois ! Sarah encore toi : quel a été le truc le plus fou que t'as fais dans ton lycée ?

- Coucher avec mon professeur de maths. Bon assez de vérité, passons aux actions !! Lin, dis donc tu as pas de chance... Je te demandes d'embrasser Hermione, mais pas un simple bisou, j'veux un french kiss hein !!

- T'es un peu saoul Sarah je crois...tenta Lin

- C'est toi qui a voulu jouer, ajouta Blaise excité à l'idée de voir les deux femmes de sa vie s'embrasser.

- Tssss, ajouta Lin avant d'etre pousser par Blaise pour embrasser Hermione.

Hermione ne pue rien faire que Lin lui prit la tête entre ses mains pour l'embrasser bien 20 secondes sous les yeux exorbités de Draco et Blaise.

- Je vais me venger, dit Lin après avoir relachée Hermione encore sous le choc. Draco ! Dommages que ca tombe sur toi, t'es le plus gentil de tous ici : Fais un streap-tease mister. Mais pas juste comme ca, tu le feras tout spécialement à notre amie ici présente : Hermione Granger. Mais j'vais pas jouer ma salope, tu pourrais garder son boxer...

- Comme c'est gentil, je suis très rassuré là.

Mais Draco savait qu'il etait obligé de le faire. Lin lanca la musique : 'down in mexico' (clin d'oeil au boulevard de la mort) et Draco commenca son streap-tease.

- Pourquoi moi Lin ?! supplia Hermione

- Parce que tu le veux ma puce, lui souffla Lin

Matthieu qui etait en train de s'endormir annonca qu'il allait partir, Sarah lui demanda s'il pouvait la ramener car elle avait trop bu, celui-ci accepta et les 4 amis se retrouvèrent seuls. Draco avait continué son spectacle et Hermione etait plus rouge que rouge. Blaise etait mort de rire. _Mais c'est qu'il danse bien ce salop !!_ se dit-il. Après ca, Draco se rhabilla et se r'assit.

- Voyons voir ... Blaise... Es-tu toujours amoureux d'Hermione ?

Et là, Draco se rendit compte que c'etait LA question a ne pas poser. Mais c'etait trop tard, il fallait prier pour que la réponse soit négative.

- Oui ...

Cette phrase stoppa net Lin qui etait en train de rigoler.

- Oui et non Draco, pour répondre a ta question. J'aime Hermione comme ma soeur, c'est probablement mon âme-soeur d'ailleurs. Mais je suis amoureux de Lin et je crois sincèrement que c'est elle la femme de ma vie, dit Blaise en se retourant vers Lin pour la regarder au plus profond de sa pupille.

Lin sentit les larmes monter. _J'ai eu tellement peur, car il ne peut mentir..._ se dit-elle

- Ha Hermione, j'ai une bonne action pour toi !! Je veux et exige (non, pas d'excuse exquise...) un bon gros bisou que tu donneras avec amour à Draco Malefoy ici présent. Chronometré le bisou hein, et j'veux pas un p'tit 'j'te touche tes lèvres avec mes lèvres', j'veux un bon vieux bouche à bouche d'une minute les cocos !!

Draco voulut se cacher sous la table, mais à peine l'action demandée qu'Hermione se leva, attrapa Draco pour le col de son t-shirt pour l'obliger à se lever, lui, saisit une main en y entrelacant ses doigts et lui posa son autre main derrière sa nuque pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Un frisson parcourut tout le corps de Draco. Pour ne pas perdre pieds, il lui passa sa main de libre dans les cheveux pour ensuite la poser sur sa taille. A ce moment là, Hermione aussi ressentit ce frisson général qui se répercutait tout le long de son corps et c'etait la première fois pour elle qu'elle embrassait une personne avec la lèvre percée, cela lui donnait d'autant plus de plaisir.

- Ayé vous pouvez vous lacher, ca fait 45 secondes deja, dit Blaise

Pas de réponse de leur part. Lin explosa de rire nerveusement et Blaise en fit de même. C'est sur ces rires bruyant qu'Hermione poussa Draco en arrière.

- Heu ... j'vais me coucher, réussit a dire Draco alors qu'il essayait de reprendre ses esprits (et sa respiration).

- Moi... moi aussi, ajouta Hermione dépaysée...

Blaise et Lin turent leurs rires une fois seul.

- Il faut qu'on discute Blaise, je crois.

- Je crois aussi... dit Blaise en soupirant.

* * *

Alors ?! Qu'est-ce vous en avez pensé honnêtement ? J'aime pas trop détailler les baisers, j'préfère vous les laissez imaginer !! 

Les prochains chapitre sont décisifs... la fin de la fiction approche...


	12. Chapter 12

Voilà le chapitre tant attendu (ou pas). J'espère qu'il ne decevra personne, mais il est important quand même. J'vous avoue que j'ai commencée a écrire le 13 mais je bloque sérieux a cause de vous (si, c'est vrai). En effet vous m'avez dissuadés d'être directe et la fin n'est peut etre pas si proche que ca finalement... Je m'explique, quand je publie un chapitre c'est que j'ai fini le suivant, mais là je publie celui là alors que le suivant n'est pas prêt, comprenez mon désarroi m'ssieurs-dames, tout ca pour vous faire plaisir en plus !! Bref,

Bonne lecture et merci, merci beaucoup.

_

* * *

_

_Il faut qu'on discute Blaise, je crois._

_Je crois aussi..._

Lin et Blaise avaient, en effet, discutés. Et tout deux avaient finit par se fiancer (Désolée de ne pas détailler, c'est fait exprès mais ca, vous le comprendrez après)

Les jours d'après se suivaient et se ressemblaient, Draco etait maintenant barman 'officiel'. Lin et Blaise filaient le parfait amour, surtout depuis l'annonce de leur fiancaille. Hermione s'etait un peu renfermée sur elle même depuis la soirée, mais n'avait pas pour autant éviter Draco, cependant, leurs faits et gestes etaient différents ce qui attristait Lin.

-Hermioooone !! cria Lin (oui c'est la scène initiale pour ceux qui s'en souviennes)

-Quoi ? Cria Hermione à son tour

-Descends s'te plais, y a quelqu'un pour toi !

-J'arrive... marmonna Hermione

Hermione en rejoignant les escaliers passa devant la porte de Blaise, qui etait dorénavant la chambre de Draco, et elle vit ce dernier en train de jouer de la guitare. En se regardant, tous les deux se sourirent timidement. Hermione continua son chemin jusqu'en bas et se retrouva nez à nez avec Brian et son fils.

-Ah salut mon chéri, en parlant à Théo tout en le prenant dans ses bras car celui-ci s'etait jeté sur sa mère dès qu'il l'avait vu, je ne t'attendais que demain Brian, il est arrivé quelque chose ?! Rien de grave j'espère, s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Non non, aucun soucis Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas, je voulais juste te parler, alors je me suis dit que je passerais la journée avec toi pour discuter un peu, et ce soir je repars pour Los Angeles et Lyon pour 2 gros concerts (et non, pas Paris, nananananèreuh) mais je rentre bientôt définitivement pour enregistrer un nouvel album et prendre en même temps des vacances.

-Enfin si tu veux bien evidement. Et puis j'avais remarqué que ton ami Dorian s'entendait bien avec Théo, il pourrait le garder aujourd'hui, histoire qu'on soit que tous les deux ...

-Il s'appel Draco, et oui ils s'entendent bien. Alors d'accord si tu veux, dit-elle tout en resposant Théo sur le sol.

-J'vais passez la journée avec Draco juste pour moi ?! demanda Théo les yeux illuminés.

-Oui mon coeur ! Ca te fait plaisir ?

-Ouééééé !! cria Théo en courant un peu partout.

Cette réflexion fit sourire Brian et il tendit son bras à Hermione pour qu'elle le prenne.

-Heu... J'vais me changer d'abord si tu me permets, et puis il faut que je parle à Draco un peu, histoire de le prévenir !

-Ok je t'attend ici et puis je pourrais saluer Devis comme ca !

-C'est Draco... reprit Hermione

-Ouai Deric ou Draco c'est pareil...

Hermione rejoignit la chambre de Draco pour lui expliquer l'action qui venait juste de se dérouler. Ce dernier accepta mais a contre coeur, non pas parcequ'il n'aimait pas Théo, mais parcequ'il n'aimait pas savoir Hermione avec son ex, cela l'attristait. Hermione le remercia d'une simple tape sur l'épaule, alors que lui voulait plus... (héhé) puis elle courut dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. _Merde j'vais me mettre quoi ? Il etait habillé comment Brian ? Slim toussa... Zut faut pas que j'ai l'air d'une tâche a coté d'une star du rock, j'vais piquer les affaires de Lin_, se dit-elle. Et c'est ainsi qu'Hermione se retrouva en slim noir, un t-shirt blanc qui avait pour design un 'I 'love' Lyon' (ouai j'ai dis que j'en profitais), ses converses blanches avec le drapeau anglais dessus et une grosse pair de lunette pour cacher ses cernes. Elle se regarda dans la vitres et fit mine de vomir. _J'aime pas les slim, mais j'ai assez fait attendre, j'y vais_, se dit-elle en guise de courage. En repassant devant la chambre de David heu... Draco, elle lui demanda de descendre à son tour. Il accepta tout en regardant Hermione de haut en bas, étonné.

-Oh arrête de me regarder comme ca, j'ai l'air d'une gogole c'est ca ?! Nan mais si ca s'voit sur ton visage. Mais j'avais rien de plus à la mode pour sortir avec Brian tu comprends. Et puis en plus ...

-Mais tu n'as pas a te justifier, l'interrompit Draco, et puis je trouve que ca te va très bien, ajouta-t-il.

-Mer...merci, balbutia Hermione avant de descendre en trombe les escaliers suivit de près par Draco qui avait posé sa guitare sur le lit.

Une fois arrivés en bas, Hermione attira tous les regards, Lin fut la première a réagir, suivit par Théo qui vit Draco arrivé derrière Hermione. Ce dernier se dirigea vers lui en courant pour lui faire un calin. (comme c'est chou). Brian faillit s'étouffer avec la café que lui avait servit Lin quand il vit Hermione habillée de cette facon.

-Je ne préciserais pas que c'est à moi, ironisa Lin

-Je savais que tu allais m'accorder cette faveur, sourit Hermione, et puis je n'avais plus rien dans mes affaires, je me demande pourquoi... Et puis j'fais pas ca pour me la péter, tu sais bien que je n'aime les slims que sur les autres...

-Pourtant ca te va magnifiquement bien miss, s'empressa de dire Brian.

-Merci, répondit Hermione, on me la deja dit, ajouta-t-elle doucement.

-Alors on est partit, merci Damien, de t'occuper de mon petit Théo !! lanca Brian en saisissant la main d'Hermione pour partir du café.

-De rien Brandon, ca me fait plaisir, répondit sèchement Draco.

Hermione se détacha des doigts de Brian avant de sortir totalement du café. Draco resta un moment sans bougé, encore sous le choc. Lin s'en apercut et appela Théo pour qu'il vienne sur ses genoux. Blaise apparut à ce moment, venant de dehors.

-Bah alors, pourquoi je viens de croiser Hermione avec Brian ? En plus on aurait dit un couple, vu comme Brian etait collé à elle...

-Hein ? Quoi ? s'ecria Draco

-Bref, ca tombe bien qu'Hermione ne soit pas là, demain soir c'est son anniversaire. On pourra faire les derniers préparatifs tranquillement.

Blaise s'arrêta un instant, Lin jouait avec Théo et Draco jouait avec son nouveau piercing à la lèvre. Blaise réfléchit un instant puis commenca a faire les cents pas.

-Evidement... Putain, pourquoi Hermione est partit comme ca avec lui ? Et toi Lin t'aurais pas pû l'en empêcher ?! Et toi Draco, surtout toi merde... Mais qu'elle est conne aussi elle...

-M'enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe Blaise ? demanda Lin qui commencait a avoir peur

-Tu ne t'es pas dis que Brian voulait juste essayer de récupérer Hermione ? Il est capable de nous la garder jusqu'à demain et de tout foutre à l'eau ce qu'on a préparés... En plus j'suis sûre qu'Hermione est encore amoureuse... Et j'pense qu'elle va lui dire la vérité a propos de Théo, et tu sais, je pense que s'il le prend bien, Hermione sera capable de lui pardonner et de se jeter tête la première dans cette nouvelle relation. Tu connais Brian, c'est un beau-parleur, il fait tourner toutes les filles...

-Bordel de cul Blaise, t'as raison, pourquoi j'y ai pas pensée ? réagit Lin.

-Je sais pas, mais j'espère qu'Hermione va réagir comme il se doit, et ne pas se laisser embobiner par ce con.

-Heu... vous pensez sérieusement qu'Hermione est encore amoureuse de lui ? s'ajouta Draco dans la conversation.

-Oh oui, répondirent Lin et Blaise en même temps, tu sais, Hermione n'est pas une fille du genre à tomber amoureuse du premier venu, mais quand elle est amoureuse, et surtout quand elle a un enfant avec la personne qu'elle aime, et bien elle le reste, et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve quelqu'un d'autre... finit Lin.

-Vous pensez qu'elle n'a pas trouvée la personne qui remplacerait Brian ? tenta Draco.

-Peut-être que non, peut-être que cette personne est juste devant ses yeux mais qu'elle ne s'en est pas rendu compte, ou peut-être que la bonne personne c'est Brian... répondit Lin.

-Ca fait beaucoup de peut-être... soupira Draco.

Lin aurait voulut le serrer fort dans ses bras à ce moment précis, mais Draco soupira puis releva la tête, tout sourire, prêt a jouer avec Théo toute la journée. Blaise partit derrière le bar et Lin l'y rejoingit une fois que Théo etait entre de bonnes mains. _La journée va être longue jusqu'au retour d'Hermione_, pensa Draco tout en faisant sauter Théo dans les air.

De son côté, Hermione suivait Brian à la fois rassurée mais aussi méfiante. Ils avaient d'abord prit un taxi, ou plutot une limousine selon Hermione. Puis il l'avait dirigé vers une immeuble très ancien, dans la banlieue Londonnienne, un endroit pas très fréquentable a première vue, mais une fois rentrée, Hermione se crue à une autre époque, dans une aute vie. La porte donnant directement sur une gigantesque cour interieur, avec des magasins tout autours, comme un petit centre commerciale. Des boutiques avec chacunes sa spécialité, d'ici, on pouvait distinguer des vitrines remplie de bonbons de toutes sortes, de jouets en bois, de vêtements à la mode.. Au dessus des magasins il y avait des chambres, des habitations... C'etait un véritable petit village au centre même de la grande ville qu'est Londres. Tout etait, certes d'époque, mais surtout, véritable. Brian arrêta un instant sa marche, voyant qu'Hermione restait figée. Il revint alors vers elle et lui saisit de nouveau la main pour l'enmener s'assoire sur un banc à l'ombre d'un gros saul pleureur. Cette fois, Hermione le laissa faire et ne dégagea pas sa main de la sienne. Elle s'assit au bout du banc, pour mettre de la distance entre elle et lui, mais Brian s'assit a quelques centimètres. Hermione ne se sentait pas à l'aise, Brian le ressentait bien, il se recula alors un peu, pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer.

-Heu... commenca Hermione hésitante, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Quelque chose d'important? Cela concerne Théo ? Qu'est-ce qu...

-Oulà, doucement ma douce, la coupa Brian, je voulais te parler pour plusieurs raisons.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ca Brian, je ne suis pas l'une de tes groupies tu le sais très bien. Je ne supporte aucun surnom idiot comme ca, ca t'es sortit de la tête ? Pourtant ca ne fait pas si longt...

-Bref, coupa de nouveau Brian, j'veux te parler de toi, de Théo, de moi, de nous 3... d'une famille...

-Devrais-je prendre ton silence pour un : 'je t'écoute' ou pour un 'cause toujours tu m'interesses' ?

-Je... j'ai moi aussi à te parler.

-Prems !! rigola Brian.

-Je pense qu'avant que tu partes dans ton grand discours, tu devrais écouter ce que j'ai à te dire...

-Qu'il en soit ainsi, dit Brian essayant d'imiter Yoda.

-Donc voilà, tu sais qu'il s'est passé des 'choses' étranges avec Théo..., non, ne me coupe pas Brian c'est dejà assez difficile, donc en fait ce n'est pas... comment dire... c'est... 'magique', oui, 'magique' est le bon mot. Voilà Brian, Théo est un sorcier, un futur sorcier en tout cas...

-Bah tiens donc, et moi j'suis Hulk...

-Brian ! Je suis une sorcière... Et même si toi tu n'es qu'un moldu, Théo est aussi mon fils et a hérité de ma 'magie'... C'est aussi sim...

-Evidement, tu es une soeur Halliwell, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tot ? Pourtant ton prénom de commence pas par un 'P', il y a eu une faille ? se moqua Bria, et je suis un 'moldu', je n'ai jamais entendu ce mot dans aucun épisode...!?

-Je savais qu'il etait impossible que tu me crois sans démonstration...

-Comment ca une démonstration ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas me transformer en fouine ?

Cette dernière remarque fit rire Hermione interieurement. Cela lui faisait penser a Draco... Elle s'étonna à penser à lui, encore une fois, en si peu de temps. Mais une fois reconcentrée, elle sortit une vieille baguette de son sac. Elle regarda bien autours d'elle pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait la voir puis elle agita la baguette d'un mouvement très fluide et maitrisé. Elle prononca la formule dans sa tête :_ 'wingardium leviosa' _et une pierre de taille moyenne s'éleva dans les air, puis se déplaca jusqu'a devant les yeux écarquillé de Brian. Celui-ci passa sa main au dessus pour voir s'il n'y avait aucun trucage, puis retourna sa main et Hermione y laissa tomber la pierre. Un silence géné s'installa entre eux.

-Je te crois Hermione. Mais, heu, enfin je veux dire... Tu es née dans une famille de sorcier ou bien ? Enfin j'comprend pas, j'ai pourtant vu tes amis, ta famille, et jamais je ne me suis doutée de quoi que ce soit. Sauf peut etre de Lin, mais je me suis toujours dis que c'est parce qu'elle me détestait.

-Mais elle te déteste vraiment Brian... Bref, tu as raison, mes parents ne sont pas sorciers, mais ils savaient que j'etais 'spéciale', et a 11 ans je suis allée dans une école de magie là ou j'ai rencontrée Blaise, Draco et d'autres amis. Lin, elle, vient d'une école de magie de France, mais tu sais comment on s'est rencontrées. Mes autres amis que tu as rencontés sont moldu, c'est-à-dire sans pouvoirs magique, je les connais de primaire pour la plupart, et les autres car c'etait des amis à des amis... Bon jte passe les détails, tout ca pour en venir au fait que Théo est aussi sorcier, enfin c'est ce que j'en ai conclu après plusieurs de ses 'tours'... Mais maintenant il ne s'agit pas de savoir s'il est sorcier ou pas, maintenant je veux savoir si toi tu te sens capable de jouer ton rôle de père en sachant ca...

-Pour être franc Hermione, si j'ai voulu qu'on se voit aujourd'hui, c'est pour essayer de te récuperer... Je veux recommencer une histoire avec toi, je veux qu'on essaie à nouveau... Je suis encore amoureux Hermione. Et le fait que tu me dises la vérité me prouve que toi aussi. Je suis content que tu m'ai dis tout cela, maintenant les choses sont claire et les bases sont stablent.

-Je sais pas Brian...

-Ecoute, maintenant que j'suis une vrai rock star, sans me vanter, j'peux décider moi même de mes dates et tout le reste... On pourra tout planifier à l'avance, tu n'auras qu'un mot à dire et...

-Brian... Je... c'est bien trop rapide !! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu me demandes de faire.

-C'est toi qui m'a quitté Hermione.

-Je sais. Mais tu ne t'ai jamais dit que j'avais pu refaire ma vie pendant ce temps ? Peut etre que j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie en ce moment même...

-C'est Draco ton mec ?! cracha Brian

-Hein ?! Nan pourquoi tu penses à lui ?! Nan mais je n'ai personne mais là n'est pas la question...

-T'as vu comment il te regarde ?! Et j'ai bien vu comment toi tu le regardais... Mais je savais que tu n'avais personne, en tout cas de bien sérieux. Tu m'aimes toujours ?!

-Brian, tu sais bien que je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier... Tu es le père de mon enfant ! Mais je ne sais plus si je suis vraiment amoureuse. Tu m'aurais posé la même question il y a un peu moins de 2 mois je t'aurais dis 'oui' immédiatement, mais là, tout de suite... Je ne sais pas.

-Je ne te demande pas une réponse immédiate Hermione, ma proposition sera toujours valable demain, après demain et ce, durant tout le temps qu'il te faudra.

-Ouai mais...

-Mais je tiens à ce que l'on ce voit régulièrement. Pour que je profite de Théo ainsi que de toi. Et pour que tu vois à quel point j'ai changé. Et aussi pour t'éloigner un peu de ce Draco, je l'aime pas celui-là.

-Pourtant il est adorable, surtout avec Théo... Tu sais qu'il l'a appelé 'papa' un soir, du moins c'est ce que Lin ma dit, un soir ou il faisait un cauchemard et que Draco l'avait mit au lit, Lin l'avait entendu crier' papa' une fois...

-Cela prouve qu'il a plus besoin de moi que ce que tu crois...

-Ce qui prouve que Draco s'occupe très bien de 'ton' fils aussi...

Le silence perturba la conversation. Brian se leva, tendit la main à Hermione. Celle-ci la prit et se leva à son tour pour suivre Brian. Hermione sentit que leur promenade tirait à sa fin et celà la soulagea un peu, elle pourrait plus réfléchir sans la présence de Brian. Ce dernier la raccompagne jusqu'à un taxi, elle disparut à l'interieur et Brian lui ferma la porte derrière elle, elle baissa la vitre pour lui dire au revoir.

-On s'appel, merci pour ce petit moment d'intimité, on se voit bientot j'espère, hésita Hermione

-Oh que oui Hermione on se voit bientôt, sache que je ne te lâche pas comme ca, je t'ai deja perdue une fois, je ne compte pas recommencer de si tôt... Et au fait...

Brian se pencha vers Hermione qui avait sortit légèrement la tête de l'interieur du taxi pour mieux parler avec lui, et l'embrassa délicatement au coin de la bouche.

-Bon anniversaire...un peu en avance, sussura-t-il.

-Merci, murmura Hermione alors qu'elle refermait la vitre du taxi et que celui-ci démarrait.

La voiture disparut au coin de la rue et Brian rentra de nouveau dans le vieux batiment. Il sortit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro avant de le mettre à son oreille.

-Ouai Turk ?! C'est Brian...

-Ah salut Brian, alors tu l'as récupéré ta poulette ?

-Non mais c'est en bonne voie mec, j'te tiens au courant.

-Fait gaffe, t'as le temps, mais pas trop non plus...

-T'inquiète je maitrise, allez ciao.

Brian referma la clapet de son portable et le rangea dans la poche de son jean. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, respira un grand coup, puis disparut dans une boutique chic de la cour interieur.

Hermione rentra dans la café, toute chamboulée, après avoir fait un tour au marché pour se promener un peu et faire le vide dans sa tête. Lin, à peine Hermione rentrée, l'enlaca très fort. Draco jouait à l'étage avec Théo et Blaise etait encore dans la cuisine.

-Lin... C'est de pire en pire ma vie... Qu'est-ce que j'ai foirée ?

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-C'est Brian... Il veut qu'on revienne ensemble, comme avant. En plus je lui ai dis pour Théo, la magie toussa... Et il s'en fou, il est encore amoureux et il veux qu'on...

Hermione se mit à pleurer. Lin lui murmura des mots gentils tout en lui caraissant les cheveux. Elle l'enmena dans la canapé pour discuter un peu.

-Je sais que tu l'aimes encore mais...

-Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas que ce soit de l'amour Lin..., la coupa Hermione, c'est peut-etre plus de l'admiration...

-Bref, dans tous les cas, ne cède pas facilement, même si tu crois l'aimer...Prend ton temps et réfléchit. Nous sommes là pour t'aider si tu vas mal, sache que nous sommes trois à coté de toi pour te retenir si tu chutes...

-Deux..., la reprit Hermione

-Nan trois, Draco aussi est ton ami, rajouta Lin.

-Ah oui... Draco... murmura Hermione avant de fermer les yeux pour se laisser bercer par les bras protecteurs de sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Pas décus ? Franchement j'aimerais connaitre votre avis. Je sais que j'me suis grave égarée de mon humour toussa mais j'sais pas... Il faut vraiment que vous m'aidiez pour le chapitre 13, beaucoup de chose vont dépendre de vous : vous voulez pleurer pour retrouver le sourire, pleurer tout de suite ou bien sourire tout de suite mais ne pas jouir de la lecture ?!

J'sais plus quoi faire, au début tout etait tracé, mais je n'avais personne qui me disait ce qu'il en pensait, alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Honnêtement même pour me dire que c'est naast (naze)


	13. Chapter 13

Rha désolé j'voulais pas vous faire attendre si longtemps, mais voila... Les cours, le boulot toussa, c'est relou. Sinno pour ce chapitre, vous allez me détester car ce n'est toujours pas ce que vous voulez... (je pense). Mais lisez quand même hein ?! MDR

Cheers !

* * *

Bipbipbip, bipbipbip, bipbip...Nut.

-Putain de réveil à la con, bordel de cul.

Blaise releva la tête et s'apercut qu'il etait trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt pour se lever. Il se retourna et vit Lin avec seulement une serviette de bain autours d'elle.

-Nan mais tu vas pas bien toi ma pauvre. T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? En plus tu mets le réveil alors que t'es deja levée t'sais, dit Blaise la voix pateuse.

-T'as oubliée le jour qu'on est ou quoi ? Et parle moins fort idiot, j'veux pas qu'Hermione se reveille.

-Ah ouai c'est vrai putain...

-T'arrête avec tes gros mots oui ou merde ?!

-Et toi alors !! rigola Blaise

Lin lui lanca un coussin en pleine figure.

-Vas reveiller Draco, ensuite tu lui dis de venir me voir et toi tu vas te laver.

-Hé attend, j'veux pas qu'il te voit a moitié nue !!

-Mais je serais habillé d'ici là !! Allez vas vite s'il te plait, j'ai trop de truc à faire aujourd'hui, et j'ai besoin de vous deux pour que ca réussisse, en plus Hermione s'est couchée tôt, donc elle devrait se lever tôt aussi...

-Plus tôt que maintenant ? marmonna Blaise, c'est inhumain... rajouta-t-il en dehors de la chambre.

Lin s'habilla en vitesse, de son slim le plus noir qu'elle avait dans son armoire, de son T-shirt BBbrunes qu'elle avait fait elle même en France et de ses converses blanche. Elle etait en train d'attacher ses lacets quand Draco entra sans frapper dans la chambre, la tête dans le cul.

-Hummm, tu voulais me voir Lin ? dit-il encore plus pateusement que Blaise

Lin se tourna vers lui, amusée par sa tête de déchiré. Lin se leva et Draco, lui, s'assit. C'est a ce moment là que Lin s'apercut à quel point Draco etait bien foutu. En effet ce dernier venait de sortir du lit, il etait encore en calecon... _C'est une petite veinarde la Hermione... Dommage que... Quoi !! Mais qu'est-ce que je dis, je suis fiancée et Blaise est une bête de sexe... Rha je savais que le fait d'être casé comme ca me ferait passé a coté de pleins d'oportunités..._

-Draco je te charge de t'occuper de Théo et Hermione ca te va ?

-Gné ? Comment ca ?

-Bah tu vas te laver, t'habiller, et ensuite tu vas reveiller Théo sans réveiller Hermione et jouer avec lui jusqu'à ce que je te dise de reveiller Hermione, si elle ne se reveille pas toute seule avant...

-Hummm, ca roule, dit-il en se levant.

-Pas tout de suite, Blaise se lave là.

-Rho ca va, j'ai deja vu sa zigounette, c'est pas la fin du monde...

-Ouai mais j'voulais te parler en fait, lacha Lin avec un grand sourire.

Draco qui s'etait levé, se rassit finalement. Il soupira et fit un signe de la main à Lin pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait commencer à parler.

-Deja avant que j'oublie, la fois ou tu t'es retrouvés à poil a Poudlard, t'as fais quoi ?

Draco soupira encore une fois.

-Je l'ai deja dis, j'ai réussi a rentrer dans la salle commune des gryffondors...

-Oui, mais encore...

-Bah il se trouvait qu'elle n'etait pas vide. Mais c'est tout, je suis resté un moment puis j'me suis barré, point final.

-Pas vide ? C'est à dire ? Il y avait Hermione c'est ca ?! Allez dis moi merde !! Blaise va revenir en plus.

-Elle n'etait pas vide, mais Hermione n'etait pas seule... Elle etait en train de flirter..

-Elle flirtait ?! s'etonna Lin, mais elle m'a toujours dis qu'elle n'avait eu aucun copain à Poudlard, juste une vague histoire avec un roux qu'elle trouvait trop sex des cheveux. Mais il s'est rendu compte qu'il etait gay peu de temps après...

-Quoi ? Weasley etait alors vraiment gay !! Blaise me l'avait dis mais je voulais pas le croire. Bref, bah voilà elle flirtait avec le roux. Moi j'lui ai piqué sa cape, la honte j'ai porté une cape de gryffondor..., Draco fit une mine de dégouté. Bref, voilà tu sais tout, déclara-t-il.

-Ouai mon cul, et pourquoi Hermione etait si génée quand t'as dit que t'avais réussi a rentrer chez les gryffondors ?

-Disons qu'ils etaient pas très habillés tous les deux, et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Mais y a rien de super interessant dans cette histoire hein... Juste peut etre que j'me suis rendu compte que la miss-je-sais-tout n'etais pas si moche que ca finalement. J'etais con à l'époque quand même hein !!

Lin explosa de rire, mais Draco lui fit signe de se taire. Il se leva et quitta la pièce. Lin sortit une feuille de papier et un stylo et commenca a rédiger le plan pour la journée. Quelques minutes plus tard, Blaise rentra dans la chambre, pas très habillé non plus et se rua sur Lin pour l'embrasser.

-Pas maintenant Blaise, on a du boulot aujourd'hui, dit clairement Lin, et puis habille toi un peu, tu vas attraper froid en calecon, qui, soit dit en passant, est très beau.

-J'sais pas quoi meeeeettre, se plaind Blaise, j'dois faire classe ou bien ?

-Habilles toi normalement Blaise, sinon Hermione va se douter de quelque chose voyons !!

-Bah toi avec ton T-shirt des BB, tu crois que tu vas passer a trav' ?! se moqua Blaise.

-Nianiania, dit Lin en tirant la langue.

Lin attendit que Blaise finisse de s'habiller avant de lui expliquer le planning de la journée 'spécial anniversaire d'Hermione'. Il n'avait pas grand chose à faire finalement. Exactement comme d'habitude, il devait faire comme tous les jours pour préparer le bar au soir. Il devait faire comme s'il avait eu un concert de dernière minute. Mais il devrait trouver le moyen de faire sortir Hermione du bar au moins le temps que les groupes rentrent dans le café. Pour cela, il aura surement besoin de Draco, mais Lin ne lui donna plus aucune indication après ca...

-Sympa Lin, en gros c'est démerdes toi !!

-Rho ca va Blaise, soit pas rabat joie !!

Blaise ronchonna 1seconde puis sourit à Lin, cette dernière l'embrassa furtivement et lui ébourriffa ses cheveux encore humide. Elle allait alros quitter la pièce quand Blaise lui demanda:

-Et toi, tu vas t'occuper de quoi aujourd'hui ?!

-Je vais accueillir les groupes voyons !! répondit Lin tout sourire.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, railla Blaise, t'as pas interêt à les draguer, sinon gare à tes fesses !!

Lin rigola franchement et disparut derrière la porte, laissant Blaise s'habiller tout seul comme un grand.

De son côté, Draco sortait de la douche. Il enfila ses chaussettes, son boxer, son jean et choisit de mettre son T-shirt jaune des sex pistols. _Le même qu'Hermione_, pensa-t-il, e_st-ce qu'elle va le voir ?_ Il enfila ses converses army dans sa chambre et se motiva à aller réveiller Théo, sans jeter un seul regard vers Hermione, si possible, pour ne pas faire de gaffe...

La porte de la chambre d'Herminoe s'ouvrit en craquant. _Super_, se dit Draco, _si avec ca elle ne se reveille pas._Il entra alors tout doucement puis se dirigea vers le lit de Théo, au centre de la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'etonna Hermione

_Bordel de cul_, pensa Draco,_ qu'est-ce que j'invente maintenant ? Lin n'avait pas prévu ca j'crois..._

-Er... Bonjour, chuchota Draco, j'voulais heu... faire une surprise a Théo. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait Bob l'éponge au centre ville ce matin. Enfin pas le vrai, mais j'me comprend, improvisa Draco qui se souvint des gros titres des journaux de la veille. _Heureusement que je lis le journal finalement, faire comme mon père m'aura au moins servit à quelque chose_, réfléchit Draco.

-Ah !? lacha Hermione stupéfaite.

-Oui, et comme je sais qu'il adore ce dessin animé, et que moi aussi par la même occasion, j'voulais lui faire plaisir. En plus il y aura Patrick aussi, et j'le kiff trop Patrick, souria Draco.

-Ah d'accord, mais tu aurais dû m'en parler hier, commenca Hermione, heu... non j'ai compris, rajouta-t-elle en se rappelant de son etat la veille.

Draco soupira interieurement et réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Tu voudrais venir voir Bob l'éponge et ses amis avec moi, lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Gné ? laissa echapper Hermione encore mal reveillée.

-Bah oui, ca fait longtemps que tu n'as pas passée du temps avec Théo je me trompe ? Et puis Blaise et Lin n'ont pas besoin de nous aujourd'hui... Enfin je pense, mais ca te ferait du bien de sortir un peu. Enfin si tu veux y aller qu'avec Théo, sans moi, c'est pas grave hein, s'empressa d'ajouter Draco, ayant peur qu'Hermione ne se doute de quelquechose à propos d'une eventuelle fête surprise.

Hermione s'étira lentement, les bras tendu au plafond, bailla, ce qui fit bailler Draco à son tour, puis se frotta les yeux. Elle se releva et paraissait réfléchir, ou ne penser à rien, Draco ne savait pas trop.

-Ca me va, je veux bien aller voir Bob et Patrick au centre ville. Et ca ne me dérange pas que tu viennes Draco, c'etait ton idée alors allons-y tous les trois.

Draco sourit de son plus beau sourire et s'avanca de nouveau vers le lit de Théo pour le réveiller en douceur. Hermione n'osait pas se lever, car elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'elle avait mit pour dormir, quand elle se souvint qu'elle etait toujours habillée comme la veille, elle jetta alors la couette devant elle, puis entreprit la lourde tache de se lever (c'est dur hein!) Une fois debout, Draco etait a coté d'elle assit avec Théo dans ses bras.

-Allez Théo, on va tous aller petit dejeuner, et hop après, avec ta maman, on va se promener en ville ca te va ?!

-Ouuuiiii, cria Théo en se tournant, les yeux remplis d'étoiles, vers Hermione puis rajouta, et est-ce qu'on pourra aller pic-niquer comme on avait fait une fois, dans le grand parc ?!

-Heu... commenca Draco, n'osant pas parler. _J'espère que oui, ca arrangerait Lin_, se dit-il.

-Je ne sais pas Théo, si je vois qu'il va faire un beau temps, pourquoi pas, si Draco est d'accord. Mais s'il fait froid, j'ai peur que tu prennes froid tu comprends mon chéri ?

Théo secoua la tête pour dire qu'il etait d'accord puis se retourna vers Draco, l'air suppliant et demanda:

-Draco, tu veux bien pic-niquer avec nous dans le parc ? S'il te plais, rajouta-il.

-Bien sûr bonhomme, répondit Draco en lui chatouillant le ventre.

Hermione souria pour elle même et sortit de la chambre en leur lancant un : "J'vais préparer a dejeuner". Draco enmena alors Théo dans la salle de bain pour que ce dernier soit lavé puis habillé lorsqu'il prendra son petit dejeuné.

Hermione de son côté, prépara du café pour elle et Draco, un chocolat chaud pour Théo, sortit la baguette de pain que Lin avait deja bien entamée et commenca a préparer les tartines de nutella en attendant que Théo soit prêt. Lin sortit à ce moment là de la cuisine.

-T'es deja debout ?! s'ecria Lin sous le choque.

-Comme tu peux le voir, répondit simplement Hermione, c'est Draco qui m'a reveillé en voulant réveiller Théo.

-Mais...

-Mais du coup on a organisés une sortie aujourd'hui, et comme il m'a l'air de faire beau temps, on va passer la journée dehors, Théo, Draco et moi. Tu n'as pas besoin de nous ici d'ailleurs ?

Lin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle avait tout prévu pour son plan, sauf que son plan soit chamboulé, et donc que son plan change. Mais finalement, elle soupira interieurement. _C'est mieux comme ca, Draco a su se rattrapper dignement en fin de compte_, pensa-t-elle.

-Non on a pas besoin de vous, répondit Lin précipitament, mais vous allez ou ?

-En ville, voir Bob l'éponge et compagnie.

-Ah, d'accord !!

Lin rigola, soulagée d'un énorme poids. Puis elle repensa soudain a Blaise et à ce qu'il devait faire. En effet ce dernier avait pour mission de dire à Hermione qu'il y avait un concert de dernière minute ce soir. Et ce qu'elle entendait à ce moment, c'etait bien des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Un dizième de seconde plus tard, Blaise etait dans la pièce, l'air heureux. _Il a dû s'entrainer à paraitre super joyeux_, pensa Lin. Mais avant que Blaise n'ouvre la bouche pour dire une enorme connerie, Lin se jetta sur lui pour l'embrasser.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Lin ? Lâches moi, reprit-il gentiment, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à Hermione !!

-Mais nan, si c'est pour le jeu gratuit qu'on ai sencé avoir gagnés pour Théo, c'etait une mauvaise blague... insista Lin face à Blaise.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit Blaise en voyant que Lin le regardait bizarement, d'un regard plein de sous entendu. Aaaah tu veux parler de l'ordinateur pour enfant, alors c'etait une mauvaise blague ?! Les salaud qui ont fait ca vont m'entendre !!

Lin voulut exploser de rire, mais se retint de justesse. Tous deux rejoignirent Hermione autours de la table. Hermione les regarfait bizarrement mais ne fit aucune remarquer sur la discussion qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Comment ca se fait que vous etes deja levés vous deux ?! lanca Hermione, médusée (ouai elle a été lente je sais)

-On arrivais pas à dormir, répondit Blaise, les yeux dépassant tout juste de sa tasse de café.

Hermione acquiesa sans discuter. Le craquement de l'escalier signala la descente de Draco avec Théo. Effectivement, c'etait bien Draco et Théo (qui d'autre ?!) et Draco installa Théo dans sa chaise spécial, il lui mit ses tartines sur sa petite table intégré à sa chaise et lui passa la main dans les cheveux avant d'aller s'assoir entre Lin et Hermione autours de la table. Sans dire mot il bu d'une traite son café encore brulant et commenca a se préparer une tartine quand Hermione lui en tendit une autre.

-J'en avais préparée pour tout le monde, ajouta-t-elle.

-Merci, dit Draco en prenant la tartine qu'Hermione lui tendait, au passage il lui effleura la main et des frissons parcourut son corps.

Le petit déjeuner passa. Les 4 amis parlèrent de tout et surtout de rien, puis Hermione se retira de la table car elle n'etait pas encore passé à la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, Draco eut le droit à 2 regard posés sur lui, avec insistence.

-Mais quoi ?!

-Comment t'as fais pour qu'elle accepte de partir toute la journée ? Surtout aujourd'hui... demanda Lin

-Bah d'une part, j'crois qu'elle pense que je ne sais pas qu'aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire. Et d'autre part, Théo m'a bien aidé. D'ailleurs heureusement que j'ai lu le journal hier, et que je me suis rappelé que Bob l'éponge etait en ville, sinon je me serais retrouvé con moi...

-Ahiiii j'veux voir Bob l'éponge moi aussi !! lanca Blaise jaloux.

Draco et Lin rirent franchement à cette remarque, et Théo lui tira la langue. Blaise rougit et ferma sa bouche, vexé.

-Maintenant Blaise, t'as moins de trucs à faire pour ce soir, il faut juste que tu prépares la salle comme pour un concert normal. N'oublie pas une pancarte 'réservé aux invités' mais ne la met pas trop tot, si Hermione la voit elle comprendra tout de suite. Moi, bah j'vais aller chercher les groupes à l'aéroport, et je les ramène ici, on à l'avantage de la non-présence d'Hermione. D'ailleurs Draco, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle revienne avant facile 19h-20h...

-Quoi !? s'étrangla Draco, mais jamais elle ne voudra rester aussi tard dehors Lin ! Surtout avec Théo !

-Je sais, mais je t'avais dis que t'avais le rôle le plus relou dans mon programme... Bah écoute fais de ton mieux, et si tu vois que tu seras là avant 19h, tu essaies au moins de me prévenir, histoire que je ne me retrouve pas en face d'Hermione tu vois...

-Je ferais du mieux que je peux...

-OK. Et pour les invités, on ne s'occupe pas forcément d'eux. Il faut juste les prévenir quand ils rentrent dans le café qu'ils ne souhaitent pas un bon anniversaire à Hermione avant que l'on donne le signal. Ca ferait tout foirer. Blaise je compte sur toi pour ca hein !! dit Lin en lui lancant un clin d'oeil. Blaise accepta.

Après cette discussion, les trois amis se mirent à parler de rien et surtout de tout. Avant qu'Hermione ne descende, Draco prépara un panier a pic-nic, avec des sandwichs, histoire de pouvoir partir dès qu'elle sera prête.

Une heure plus tard, Draco sortait du café, Théo dans les bras, et Hermione qui suivait. Blaise et Lin les avaient suivit du regard pour être sure qu'ils ne reviennent pas.

-Alors Théo, on va d'abord voir Bob ou tu veux faire autre chose avant ? demanda Draco.

-D'abord Bob !!! dit, ou plutôt cria Théo.

La matinée passa a une vitesse folle. Théo se fit prendre en photo avec Bob, Patrick, Mr.Crabbe, et Gary. Hermione prit une photo de Draco avec 'son' Patrick et elle demanda à Draco de la prendre en photo avec Théo avec Sandy l'écureuil. Finalement, heureusement que Draco avait adopté la technologie moldu, son portable qui prenait des photos le suivait de partout. C'est après une grosse matiéne que Théo commenca a montrer des signes de famine.

-J'ai faim, on peut aller dans le parc manger nos sandwich maman ? demanda Théo.

Hermione hocha la tête, et quelques mintes plus tard, après être rentrés dans le fameux parc, elle sortait les sandwich, et Théo se jeta sur les siens. Hermione ne mangea pas toute sa part et la donna à Draco qui mangeait comme deux. Ils s'etaient installés sous un grand arbre, le parc etait presque vide, grâce à Bob l'éponge evidement, car tous les enfants qui jouait d'habitude dans le parc, etaient alors au centre ville. Après le repas, Draco s'allongea dans l'herbe, histoire de digérer et de faire une pettie sieste. Théo, voyant Draco s'allonger vers le tronc de l'arbre, fit de même, en s'appuyant la tête contre le bras relevé vers l'arrière de Draco.

-Si tu es sage avec ta maman, je te ferais développer les photos d'aujourd'hui, et même que si tu y souhaites bien fort, les photos bougeront, comme par magie, dit Draco à Théo.

-C'est vrai ? Elles bougeront pour de vrai ?!

-Oui c'est vrai, parole de Draco !!

Théo, tout content, s'endormit avec le sourire et Draco aussi. Hermione, pendant ce temps, s'adossa contre le tronc de l'arbre et sortit un livre de son sac. On ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes. Elle jetait régulièrement des regards en direction de Draco et de Théo, histoire de s'assurer qu'ils etaient tjours là, en vie. Le temps passa et après une bonne sieste d'une bonne heure, Hermione les reveilla. Après une rapide discussion, ils se décidèrent alors à se promener dans le parc, pour faire passer le temps. La ballade ne dura qu'une heure et demi car Théo en avait un peu marre. Hermione avait rigolée tout le long de cette promenade car Théo essayait d'imiter Draco dans sa facon de marcher. En effet, Draco marche les deux mains dans ses poches arrières, les jambes légèrement arqués mais facon cow-boy sexy, le jean plutot bas, même très bas. Mais ce qui etait le plus drôle dans son imitation, c'etait le fait que Théo n'avait pas de poche arrière dans son jean, du coup il essayait de tirer dessus par la ceinture pour le descendre, mais sa ceinture le serrait bien, et Théo avait finalement décidé de mettre ses mains dans les poches avant, en boudant...

-On fait quoi maintenant maman ?! demanda Théo qui se laissa tomber par terre, les jambres repliées vers son ventre.

-Je ne sais pas Théo, dit Hermione en s'asseyant dans l'herbe à côté de Théo et lui caressant les cheveux.

Draco etait resté debout et avait repensé a cette journée. Il n'etait que 15h30, qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour ne pas rentrer avant 19h au café ?! Puis il eut une idée.

-Hermione, j'ai pensé à quelque chose, ne voudrais-tu pas lui montrer là ou tu as vécue durant 7 ans ? Notre monde, la magie et tout le reste ?! Il est jeune mais à 3 ans, il a l'âge de savoir...

- ...

-Et puis j'aimerais vraiment lui montrer tout pleins de choses sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tu sais, ne serait-ce que la boutique de Fred&George Weasley, même si Ron est... bref, non ? Tu veux pas.

-Je... je sais pas... il n'y prendrait pas au sérieux, il pensera que ce n'est qu'une attraction de plus à Londres.

-Pas si on lui explique Hermione. Tu ne te souviens pas de ta première visite sur le Chemin de Traverse ? demanda Draco, moi je m'en souviens, et jamais je me suis dis que c'etait mon imagination.

-Tu n'avais pas vécu trois ans chez les moldus, répliqua Hermione.

-Certes, mais...

-J'veux aller là ou Draco veux nous enmener manan, coupa Théo, s'il te plaaaaaaait.

-Bon, c'est d'accord, sourit Hermione à son fils puis lanca un regard pleins de reproches à Draco.

C'est comme ca que, une bonne trentaine de minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois devant le long Chemin de Traverse. Hermione saisit fermement la main de Théo pour ne pas le perdre et Théo saisit celle de Draco à son tour, pour ne pas le perdre.

-On commence par où Hermione ?

Darco n'eut aucune réponses, Hermione etait bien trop intimidé par sa vue, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'etait pas revenue ici.

Le soleil brillait sur un étalage de chaudron devant un magasin. Plus loin, on distinguait toutes sortes de pancartes toutes plus insolites les unes des autres avec ecrit dessus : 'chaudrons toutes tailles', 'ingrédients en folies', 'au royaume des hiboux' ou encore 'prêt à porter pour mages'. Bien sur il y avait le magasin de baguettes magiques ainsi que celui de balai de course pour le quidditch. Théo etait stupéfait mais ne dit aucun mot.

-Tu vois, commenca Draco, un jour tu viendras chez M.Ollivander et tu repartiras avec ta propre baguette magique !! fini-t-il devant le petit magasin de baguette magiques.

-Maman, tu as une baguette magique toi ? demanda Théo à Hermione, et toi Draco, toi aussi ?

-Bien sûr que j'en ai une, répondit Hermione, je l'ai toujours sur moi.

-Et moi aussi j'en ai une, tu veux que je te la montre ?

-Oui je veux bien, et la tienne aussi m'man !

Draco sourit et sortit sa baguette, comme par magie. Sa baguette faisait 33 cm, en bois d'Aubépine avec une ventricule de dragon à l'interieur. Elle etait très simple, très classe et plutot flexible. Hermione sortit la sienne à son tour, de son sac cette fois-ci. La sienne mesurait 25 cm, en bois de vigne avec un nerf de coeur de dragon. La sienne etait très souple et facile à manier, excellente pour les métamorphoses et les enchantements. Elle etait fine et des vagues etaient dessinées dessus.

Théo les regarda tour à tour, de plus en plus étonné.Puis leva les yeux vers les deux adultes et dit:

-J'pourrais pas en avoir une tout de suite moi aussi ?

-Ah non mon chéri, dès que tu auras atteind l'âge légal tu l'auras, dit Hermione.

-Et c'est quand ca ?

-Dans 8 ans si tout se passe bien ! répondit Draco tout sourire.

Théo rigola de joie puis tira Draco et Hermione vers un autre magasin, qui se trouva être celui de farces et attrapes des jumeaux roux.

-C'est quoi ca ? On dirait que tout est vivant dans ce magasin maman !

Hermione ne dit mot et rentra timidement dans la boutique des Weasley en poussant la porte qui déclencha alors une sonnerie à rendre sourd.

-Bienvenue m'sieurs dames, lanca un Fred ou un George tout de vert vêtu.

-Il est trop drôle ton déguisement à toi, rigola Théo.

-Et toi tu t'es vu ? Même pas de verrue sur le nez, tu parles d'un petit magicien à la noix que voilà ! lanca l'un des jumeaux, mais c'est... Mais c'est Hermione !!

-C'est bien elle, dit l'interessée, et voici Théo, mon fils. Derrière c'est...

-Draco, salua Draco pour éviter à Herminoe de prononcer son prénom devant les Weasley.

Fred ou George regarda alternativement Hermione, Théo, Draco, Théo et Hermione.

-Hermione, ton fils a pour père Draco ?! On a manqué quelque chose là ? Mais tu le detestait, et ...

-Non Théo n'est pas le fils de Draco, soupira Hermione, mais ce serait compliqué de tout expliquer...

L'un des jumeaux invita Hermione et sa 'famille' à rentrer à l'arrière du magasin pour papoter.

-T'es tout seul ? Ou il y a ...

-George est à pré-au-lard, et si c'est pour savoir ou est Ron, il travail...coupa Fred.

-Ah bon ? s'exclama Hermione heureuse, il fait quoi ?!

-Il bosse dans un nouveau journal sorcier, car la gazette à changée de rédacteur en chef donc depuis, c'est nul. Il gagne bien sa vie et dirige pas mal d'employés. Ca va faire environ deux ans maintenant. Bref, tu lui demanderas plus d'infos la prochaine fois que tu le verras. Et toi sinon ? Tu deviens quoi ? On a pas de nouvelle depuis longtemps...

-J'bosse au hard rock café à Londres, je travaille avec Blaise et Draco. Et puis, j'ai eu Théo avec un rockeur, avec qui je ne suis plus maintenant, lacha d'une traite Hermione, sous l'oeil attentif de Draco qui ne s'etait pas assit autours de la table.

-Et comment un sorcier aussi côté que toi, Malfoy, se retrouve chez les moldus a servir les poivrots ?

-George !! intervint Hermione.

-Tu sais bien Weasley, tu as bien dû le voir dans le journal de ton petit frère: j'etais promis a Pansy. Mes parents avaient organisés un mariage forcé, et menacaient de me couper les vivres si je refusais de me marier avec cette sorcière... Alors je suis partit demander de l'aide à mon ami Blaise qui m'a ouvert les bras.

-Oh quelle histoire touchante... dit Fred en faisant mine de pleurer, ce qui lui valut un regard meurtrier de la part d'Hermione. Mais vous n'etes pas ensemble tous les deux tout de même ? demanda Fred tout à coup apeuré.

-Bien sûr que non, répondirent Hermione et Draco en même temps.

Fred les regarda, soupconneux. Puis retint son attention sur le petit Théo. De là, Fred lui montra plein de tour de magie et Théo rigolait toujours de plus bel. L'après midi passa terriblement vite et Hermione voulait partir pas trop tard. Mais Draco eut de la chance, car Fred leur proposa de boire un verre chez les Weasley, histoire de se remémorer de bon souvenirs et aussi de ne plus se re-perdre de vue. Et Herminoe accepta.

-Vous serez rentrez à 20 heures précise, promit Fred.

Et c'est comme ca qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois, assis autours d'une table ou il y avait : M. et Mme.Weasley, Ginny, Fred et George, et bien sûr Ron. Tous les roux regardait Draco avait un mélange de surprise et de méprit. Ce dernier n'osait pas relever la tête et s'assit bien au fond de sa chaise. Heureusement il etait entre Théo et Fred. C'est Hermione qui détendit l'atmosphère.

-Alors Ron, il s'appel comment ton journal ?

-Les Echos de la Magie, répondit Ron assez fièr de lui, tu ne connais pas ? Tu ne viens plus jamais dans notre monde ? demanda Ron.

-A dire vrai, non pas trop. Depuis notre dispute avec Harry, j'suis resté chez les moldus. Mais je pense à vous régulièrement. Tu as des nouvelles de Harry ? questionna Hermione.

-Ouai assez régulièrement, il est en France là, dans une ville qui s'appelle Lyon je crois... Bref, il fait ce qui lui plait, du quidditch et des missions d'aurore. Il me parle souvent de toi, il aimerait te revoir.

-A l'occasion il faudrait organiser une soirée sympa oui, pourquoi pas ! dit Hermione.

Et la soirée se passa sans problème. Seul Draco et Théo ne parlaient pas avec autant d'enthousiasme que les autres.

-Bon il est 20h passé Fred, tu as mentis !! On va y aller nous, ce soir on travail, pas comme d'autres !!

-Très bien, dit Ron, et au fait Hermione, dit-il en se penchant pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue, bon anniversaire, murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

-Merci, murmura celle-ci à son tour. Au revoir tout le monde !

Une fois dehors, Draco prit Théo dans ses bras car ce dernier etaient prit de fatigue.

-Allez zou, on va le mettre au lit, dit Draco.

-Oui... Et merci Draco... Merci pour tout ca.

-De rien, ca m'a fait plaisir je t'assure, allez restons pas dans le froid, vient vite !

* * *

Voila !! Désolé pour ceux qui attendent la surpise avec impatience, mais j'pouvais pas trop en mettre dans un chapitre, sinon vous n'auriez jamais eu envie de tout lire !!

PS: pour les gens qui aiment Draco/Harry, je co-ecris une fiction avec une pote, notre pseudo c'est Melkaw, allez voir sur ma page perso.

CYA !!


End file.
